Pod širou oblohou
by Keta97
Summary: Loki a Thor se vypraví na jedno ze svých obvyklých dobrodružství, ale po tom, co Loki nedávno odhalil, to nejspíš tentokrát bude jiné než obvykle. Po tom, co bylo Lokiho srdce roztrháno na kusy, bude zapotřebí mnohem větší síly než obyčejného soucitu, aby ho dokázal dát zase dohromady. AU Thorki - (Czech version of Under the Open Sky)
1. Nástraha

**Autorčina poznámka: Tak to vypadá, že tohle je první "delší" shipping příběh v češtině tady na FanFiction. Nejsem si jistá, jestli na to jsem hrdá xD**

**AU (Alternativní vesmír): V tomhle světě nikdy nedošlo k událostem, které známe z filmů. Nebo alespoň většině z nich. Ano, Loki a Thor šli do Jotunehimu a Loki objevil, že ho Odin adoptoval a chtěl ho využít. Ale Odin nikdy neupadl do spánku a nikdy Thora nevyhnal.**

**Varování: Přeslazená romantika. Nějaké narážky, nebo mlhavé popisy, ale žádné barvité popisování.**

* * *

**Nástraha**

Thor věděl jistě, že Lokiho najde _někde _v knihovně.

Jenže to místo bylo obrovské a z nějakého důvodu, který nikdy tak úplně nepochopil, tam bylo zakázáno křičet. A pak, i kdyby na něj zavolal, Loki by se nejspíš neobtěžoval s odpovědí, takže by to stejně k ničemu nebylo. Thorovi nezbývalo než bezcílně bloudit mezi regály, dokud na něj nenarazí.

To ho přirozeně nesmírně obtěžovalo. Jednou se pokusil přesvědčit Lokiho, aby si četl kdekoli jinde, jen ne v knihovně, aby bylo snazší ho najít. Výsledkem bylo, že kdykoli si Loki chtěl číst, schovával se na těch nejroztodivnějších místech, takže ho nakonec Thor musel prosit, aby se vrátil do knihovny.

Jak kráčel jedním z mnoha koridorů, padly mu oči na pergamen, který nevznešeně ležel napůl stočený na zemi. Nejspíš spadl ze svého místa na polici, a protože mu ležel v cestě, Thor se sklonil, aby ho zvedl.

Na první pohled poznal, že to je mapa a už se ji chystal srolovat a odložit na nejbližší polici, když si něčeho povšiml.

Bylo to jméno, _Swafd_, napsané úhledným elegantním rukopisem nad malým obrázkem, který nejspíš, ale ne určitě, představoval nějaký druh budovy. Na krátký okamžik Thor zaváhal. Nebyl si jistý, proč to jméno upoutalo jeho pozornost. Vzápětí si vzpomněl a široce se usmál.

Mapa se už na poličku nikdy nedostala. Zůstala v jeho ruce, zatímco pokračoval ve svém hledání...

A o okamžik později objevil Lokiho přímo za rohem.

„Co to má být?" zeptal se Loki, když mu Thor pod nos strčil mapu.

„Včera večer, vzpomínáš? V té krčmě? Ten vypravěč?" domáhal se Thor a vzrušením mu zářily oči jako hvězdy.

Předchozího dne strávili večer v jedné krčmě z mnoha podobných, které plnily ulice Asgardu, pili a poslouchali pěvce, jako to čas od času dělali. Noc bylo dlouhá a oni neměli, co dělat. Poutníci a zpěváci měli ve zvyku bavit hosty podobných míst, i když jim za to nikdo neplatil. Někteří rádi zpívali staré písně, které každý znal, jiní si utahovali ze všeho a všech kolem sebe a někteří...

Někteří vyprávěli pravdivé příběhy o tom, co viděli na svých cestách skrz říše. O netvorech, se kterými bojovali a o dívkách, které si namluvili. Ale nejdůležitější byly poklady a artefakty. Mnoha bojovníkům se ty představy zalíbily natolik, že se je pokusili sami najít, ale jenom pár se jich vždy vrátilo v roli vypravěčů, kteří se marně snažili přesvědčit ostatní, aby nenásledovali v jejich stopách a vyhnuli se zbytečnému nebezpečí. Koloběh pokračoval, noví dobrodruzi se nechali zlákat vzrušujícím nebezpečím a staří dál vyprávěli své příběhy v naději, že se jim podaří snížit počet mrtvých těl ležících ve starobylých hrobkách.

Jméno Swafd se vyskytovalo v jednom z těchto příběhů. Vyprávěl ho válečník, který na pohled vypadal zkušeně. Pověděl jim o chrámu jménem Swafd a mocném předmětu, který leží ztracen někde v jeho hlubinách.

„Ano, vzpomínám si," řekl Loki. „A co má být?"

„Hádej," odvětil Thor a jeho vzrušení v odpovědi na Lokiho chladný tón trochu opadlo.

Loki pozvedl obočí a uhodl: „Chceš najít tu korunu."

Válečník jim pověděl o ztracené koruně ze skla a diamantů, která dovolí svému nositeli, aby viděl a ovládal magickou energii kolem sebe takovým způsobem, že by se stal zcela nepřemožitelným. Kdyby si ji někdo nasadil, mohl by ovládat kouzla, která proti němu kdokoli chtěl použít, i během jejich samotného vzniku, takže by je mohl obrátit proti jejich tvůrci ve zlomku vteřiny, aniž by byť jen hnul prstem.

Samozřejmě, že představa takové moci byla lákavá, ale Loki věřil, že je dost chytrý, aby věděl, že je zcela mimo jeho dosah. Rozhodně neměl v plánu čelit všem překážkám, které jim ten muž popsal, aby ji získal.

Ovšem, to platilo pouze, kdyby se Thor nerozhodl, že ji chce jít najít. Ne proto, že by byl chamtivý nebo toužil po moci, ale prostě kvůli samotnému dobrodružství. A taky proto, že ho Odin naučil, že všechny mocné předměty by se měly shromáždit a uzamknout ve sklepení.

Co se Odina týkalo, takovýhle artefakt by určitě měl moc rád ve své sbírce, v bezpečí pod svou ochranou... a přímo na dosah ruky, kdyby ho někdy potřeboval. Tohle vypadalo jako něco, co by si přál získat, a rozhodně by se nespokojil s tím, že si počká, až ho tím obdaruje nějaký odvážný poutník.

„Nemůžu uvěřit, že by ses obtěžoval si něco _vyhledat_, bratře," řekl Loki ležérně, čímž se velmi nenápadně zeptal _‚kde jsi to našel?'._

Thor se neurazil; zasmál se: „Narazil jsem na to, zatímco jsem tě hledal. Vlastně to leželo hned tady za rohem." Nevinně se usmál: „Skoro to vypadá, jako by se to k tobě samo snažilo dostat. Chtěl jsem tě pozvat na lov, ale tohle zní jako mnohem lepší nápad. Je nám _souzeno_ jít na tuhle výpravu, bratře."

_To ano,_ pomyslel si Loki. _Ale kým?_

„Myslím, že bych si o tom měl promluvit s ot- _Odinem _ještě než vyrazíme."

Když se opravil, Thor na něj vrhl bolestný pohled a Loki si nebyl jistý, jestli tím vyjadřuje zklamání nebo soucit. Ale Loki si řekl, že by ho stejně urazilo obojí, takže na tom ani nezáleželo. Thor vždycky bude jeho bratr, i přes tu strašlivou pravdou, kterou Loki před pár týdny objevil, ale Odin si už nezasloužil titul jeho otce. Jen bylo těžké si odvyknout mu tak říkat.

„Dobře," odpověděl Thor a ze všech sil se snažil nasadit bezstarostný tón, i když nedokázal vyhnat z hlavy vzpomínku na Odina a Lokiho, jak na sebe křičí. „Promluvím si s Válečníky a zeptám se jich, jestli chtějí jít s námi."

Ale Loki už ho neposlouchal, jeho myšlenky daleko.

* * *

Sledoval Odina z dálky asi patnáct minut a snažil se rozhodnout, jestli by se k němu měl přiblížit. Všeotec mluvil se svými dvorními diplomaty a byl tak zaneprázdněný, že si Lokiho vůbec nevšiml. Což bylo nejspíš dobře.

Lokiho první instinkt byl k němu přijít a říct mu to. Hel vem všechen takt. Prostě by se postavil přímo před Odina a řekl mu, co si myslí o jeho hrách. Vysmál by se mu a řekl by mu, že nepotřebuje další důkazy, že všemi milovaný Všeotec je lhář, který celý život svého syna podváděl, ovládal ho a nepřestal ani po tom, co ho Loki odhalil.

Ale pak si uvědomil, zatímco ho sledoval, že by mu to nepomohlo.

Nezáleželo na tom, jak hrozně si přál, aby mu Odin přestal lhát. Nikdy k tomu nedojde. Odin se zřejmě jako intrikán už narodil. Kdyby se proti němu teď Loki postavil a vmetl mu do tváře jeho činy, nepřinutilo by ho to přestat. Přinutilo by ho to k opatrnosti. Byl by pak ještě nenápadnější a bylo by těžší jeho plány prokouknout. Získal by _výhodu_.

A Lokimu se nelíbila představa, že by byl ovládán, aniž by o tom _alespoň_ věděl. Takhle se mohl alespoň vědomě rozhodovat v rámci možností. A jeho volbou bylo splnit Odinovo přání, protože pouze tak bude Odin spokojený a sebevědomý a bude moct dělat další chyby.

Tohle nebylo poprvé, co se něco podobného stalo. Loki byl zvyklý zůstat zticha a využívat chyb, které lidé kolem něj dělali. Ale po tom, co objevil Odinovu největší lež, si myslel, že by to už konečně mohlo skončit. Mohli by k sobě konečně být upřímní, i kdyby to znamenalo, že si přiznají vzájemnou nenávist. Už nebylo, co skrývat. Loki byl pro Odina jenom nástroj.

A to, aby byl spravedlivý, Thor taky.

Všichni byli jen Odinovými nástroji. Byly jeho šachovými figurkami a dlouhou dobu Odin věřil, že je jejich jediným pánem. Jenže když byl Loki dost starý, začal hrát velmi podobnou hru, aniž by věděl, že tu už je jeden šachový mistr, který se nehodlá o svou šachovnici dělit. A tak se z Lokiho života nenápadně stalo jeho velké trápení. Všechno, co se mu přihodilo, se stalo přesně tak, aby to rozdrtilo jeho odvahu a sebevědomí, aby z něj byl nikdo a nic. A aby se nikdy neopovážil vzbouřit proti svému panovníkovi.

Čistě teoreticky takový plán neměl chybu. Kdyby nebylo té nehody, díky které odhalil pravdu, Loki by i nadále říkal Odinovi ‚otče' a respektoval ho, nebo to alespoň předstíral a naivně by věřil, že všechny ty drobné náznaky, které ukazují k tomu, že mu Odin ovládá život, nejsou pravdivé.

Když objevil, kým ve skutečnosti je, získal zcela novou perspektivu.

A přesto se Odin choval, jako by se vůbec nic nestalo a klidně očekával, že se zachovají jako hodní synové a upevní jeho moc tím, že pro něj najdou mocný magický předmět, stejně jako to udělali se všemi ostatními artefakty, které měl ve své sbírce.

Loki dřív věřil, že se to stávalo náhodně, který příběh se rozhodli následovat a který poklad nakonec přinesli do úschovy. Dělali to, aby nasbírali zkušenosti, nebo – v Thorově případě – pro zábavu. Ze své nové perspektivy viděl, že to vše bylo až příliš příhodné.

Jeden vyslanec promluvil hlasitěji než ostatní a jeho hlas pronikl i skrz Lokiho myšlenky: „Ale hosté tu budou už zítra! Jak si můžete být jistý, že vaši synové nezpůsobí žádné problémy?"

Loki víc slyšet nepotřeboval. Najednou ho přepadla únava. Už ho nebavila ta nekonečná hra. Už ho nebavily lži.

Odin se jich chtěl zbavit, aby nijak neovlivnili jeho politickou schůzi a zároveň je při tom poslal, aby pro něj získali víc moci. A když si to Loki uvědomil, učinil rozhodnutí. Rozhodl se, že ho nezajímá, co Odin chce. Věděl přesně, co chce on sám a pro jednou mu jedno nebránilo v uskutečnění druhého.

Nakonec to byl Thor, kdo měl pravdu. Nejspíš měl dobrý důvod, proč měl z dobrodružství takovou radost. Loki si nepřál nic jiného, než opustit zlaté síně a spát pod širou oblohou.

Vystoupil ze svého úkrytu, přiblížil se k Odinovi a počkal, dokud nebude jeho přítomnost zaznamenána.

„Loki." Odinův tón byl rezervovaný, chladný. Jejich hádka po sobě očividně zanechala stopy. Odin očekával, že na něj Loki zaútočí, a ještě před pár minutami by měl pravdu. Ale místo toho se naplnily jeho plány, což mu dodalo arogantního sebevědomí.

„Přišel jsem ti říct, že odcházíme do Vanaheimu. Najdeme Swafdskou korunu," byla slova, která Loki vyslovil. _Potřebuji si trochu odpočinout od těch tvých nekonečných tajemství, Odine. Můžeš si myslet, že to je tvoje vítězství, ale tohle není konec. Neskončí to, dokud budeme oba naživu,_ bylo, co těmi slovy myslel.

* * *

Thor s úlevou zaznamenal, že Loki vypadá zcela klidně, když se setkali před branami paláce. Okamžitě ucítil, že se mu na tvář lehce vrací úsměv. Vypadalo to, že vše je přece jenom tak, jak má být.

„Všechno šlo dobře?" zeptal se zbytečně, když vyrovnali krok a bok po boku zamířili ke stájím.

„Ot- Odina naše plány velmi potěšily," odpověděl Loki a znovu se lehce přeřekl. Dříve dávalo smysl říkat mu v Thorově přítomnosti ‚otec'.

„Výborně," odpověděl Thor prostě. Nejprve chtěl zmínit, jak je rád, že se nepohádali, ale pak se rozhodl, že bude lepší nepokoušet štěstí. Už od té doby uběhlo pár týdnů, ale Thor si pořád nebyl jistý, co si o celé příhodě myslet.

Před pár dny se zeptal Lokiho, jestli by byl šťastnější, kdyby nikdy do Jotunheimu nešli a všechno zůstalo tak, jak bylo. Thor měl pocit, že to byl on a jeho rozhodnutí vyhledat dobrodružství, co způsobilo tenhle rozkol mezi Lokim a Odinem. Ale jeho mladší bratr mu věnoval dlouhý pohled a pak mu řekl, že je rád, že konečně zná pravdu.

Bylo těžké mu uvěřit, když při tom viděl tu bolest v jeho očích, ale pak, kdo znal správnou odpověď na otázku bolestné pravdy naproti příjemné lži? Thor nebyl filozof a rozhodně dokázal pochopit potřebu znát pravdu. Ale zároveň mu ty lži nepřipadaly tak špatné, když tam byly jenom proto, aby si Loki nepřipadal jiný. Loki vypadal, že v Odinových lžích vidí něco hlubšího, ale Thor nevěděl co.

„Válečníci s námi nepůjdou," oznámil po chvíli. „Sif neměla zájem a ti tři nebyli zrovna připraveni do akce, protože to asi včera trochu přehnali s pitím. Kdo ví, co slavili. Fandral mi řekl, abych ho nechal na pokoji, Hogun přísahal, že umírá a Vostagga se mi nepodařilo vzbudit." Zahanbeně se usmál a Loki si odfrkl.

„Skvěle," řekl. Tohle bylo buď úžasné, nebo toho budou litovat. Loki se nikdy necítil příjemně ve společnosti ostatních bojovníků, takže byl rád, že s nimi nepůjdou, ale v bitvě by vždy další meč mezi sebou a nepřítelem uvítal. Šest byl perfektní počet pro skupinu dobrodruhů. Dva zase až tak ne.

Sloužící pro ně už připravili jejich koně. Loki sám sobě řekl, že ho nezajímá, jak by o jejich plánech mohli vědět takhle daleko dopředu. I když by zrovna tak mohl Odin stát na svém balkoně a srdečně jim na rozloučenou mávat bílým kapesníčkem.

Uvědomil si, jak zahořklý z toho všeho je, teprve když se k němu Thor obrátil v sedle a Loki mu málem zapomněl oplatit úsměv. Pak si znovu připomněl, proč tohle dělá. Pro zábavu. Alespoň pro jednou se nebude snažit nic dokázat a nebude nic plánovat. Prostě se bude bavit.

„Jsem jediný, co neustále přemýšlí nad tím, proč je Heimdalova observatoř tak z ruky?" zavolal na něj Thor, zatímco cválali skrz zlaté město směrem k duhovému mostu.

Thor mu naštěstí uměl perfektně zlepšovat náladu.

„Zaručeně to je proto, že Bifrost je přistávací dráha a Heimdal na ní dělá průvodčího," odpověděl.

„Vážně? To mě nikdy nenapadlo. Chceš vědět, co je Bifrost podle mě?" Thor se usmíval tak široce, tak uličnicky, že mu Loki nedokázal odolat. Jeho vlastní úsměv už dávno nebyla maska, ale upřímný.

„Co?" zeptal se a přizpůsobil se pohyby těla své klisně, jak zrychlovala, bok po boku s Thorem.

„Závodní dráha!" zvolal Thor a zasmál se. Jeho bílý hřebec náhle prudce zrychlil a lehce předehnal Lokiho hnědou klisnu. Loki se taky zasmál a okamžitě taky popohnal svého koně.

Letěli přes oceán a od kopyt, dopadajících na duhový most, vzlétaly barevné jiskry a na nekonečné obloze nad nimi zářily nehasnoucí hvězdy. Kolem uší jim hučel vítr, a jak se míchal s hřmotem tříštících se vln, vytvářel symfonii svobody.

Lokimu se podařilo Thora dohonit a chvíli jeli bok po boku. Oba se snažili dostat do vedení, ale ani jednomu z nich se to nepodařilo. Jejich koně běželi tryskem a zrychlit už nedokázali.

Blížili se k observatoři, a když minuli poslední pár podstavců, uvědomili si, že budou muset zpomalit a zastavit. Neochotně to tedy udělali a tak skončili vedle sebe, stejně jako na začátku. Adrenalin pomalu vyprchal a tlukot jejich srdcí se znovu zklidnil.

„Nu," řekl Loki, když sesedli. „To bylo poměrně jednotvárné." Thor se na něj zazubil.

Heimdal stál tam, co obvykle a hleděl do dálky. Jejich dovádění si vůbec nevšímal. Přistoupili k němu a své koně nechali za sebou. Nepozdravil je a oni se neodtěžovali mu vysvětlovat, kam chtějí jít. Na pár vteřin je jen mlčky probodl očima, ale pak se obrátil a vstoupil do své zlaté observatoře.

_Ze všech služebníků se na náš příchod předem nepřipravil jenom ten, který nás opravdu viděl přicházet,_ pomyslel si Loki, zatímco ho následovali dovnitř.

„K pokladu, který hledáte, vede dlouhá cesta," řekl Heimdal, zatímco čekali, až se most otevře a místnost kolem nich se plnila zářivým světlem, jak se v zařízení probudila síla.

„Opravdu?" zeptal se Thor bez zájmu. „My si poradíme." Nikdy si nezatěžoval hlavu zbytečnými detaily jejich dobrodružství. Heimdal se neobtěžoval s odpovědí a v tom okamžiku se Bifrost otevřel a vtáhl je do sebe. Asgard nechali daleko za sebou.

* * *

Oblaka se protrhla a do země uhodil proud světla jako blesk. V následujícím okamžiku bylo světlo pryč a kolem nich se sevřela temnota. Když si jejich oči přivykly té změně, uvědomili si, že stojí uprostřed lesa. Temné stromy kolem nich neznačily ani stopy po civilizaci, tím méně obrovské Vanské město, které navštěvovali v minulosti.

Samozřejmě, že k jejich pokladu vedla dlouhá cesta. Dlouhá přesně tak, aby se nevrátili do Asgardu dokud se bude pořádat Odinova politická schůze. Most je mohl zanést až před chrám, ale samozřejmě, že to neudělal. Heimdal byl věrný svému králi.

„Jsem jediný, co neustále přemýšlí nad tím, jestli Bifrost vybírá náhodně, kde nás vysadí?" řekl Loki, čímž své trpké myšlenky obrátil ve vtip, a sledoval, jak se Thor usmál.


	2. Lesní procházka

**Poznámka: Nemám žádné informace o tom, co žije ve Vanaheimu kromě Vánů, takže si prostě budu vymýšlet.**

* * *

**Lesní procházka**

Asgard opustili uprostřed dne, ale Vanské slunce zřejmě mělo vlastní systém, takže ve Vanaheimu byla noc. Teprve je napadlo, že si měli prostudovat mapu, dokud měli dostatek světla na to, aby ji viděli. Vanaheim neměl měsíc (nebo tři) jako Asgard, který by poskytoval alespoň minimální osvětlení, a hvězdy byly moc vzdálené a malé na to, aby jim nějak obzvlášť pomohly.

Ale pak, stejně by z mapy neměli, co vyčíst. Stáli uprostřed lesa a celý Vanaheim pokrývaly lesy.

„Dobrá, navrhuji, abychom se pokusili najít řeku," řekl Loki konečně. „Když ji najdeme, bude to znamenat, že jsme někde u pravého okraje mapy. Jestli ne, pak jsme někde jinde."

Tohle bylo směšné. Kdo ví, jak obrovské plány chce Odin uskutečnit, že se jich potřeboval zbavit na tak dlouho.

Thor vyjádřil svůj souhlas otráveným zabručením a vyrazili.

* * *

Řeku nenašli.

Obloha nad jejich hlavami se změnila z tmavě modré na světle šedou a pak do oranžova, když slunce vystoupilo nad obzor. Jeho světlo se odráželo od dvou planet ve stejné sluneční soustavě, takže Vanskou oblohu zdobil velký fialový plynný obr a menší zlatá planeta s nesčetnými prstenci. Co se Thora a Lokiho týkalo, zrovna tak by obloha mohla být naprosto prázdná. Nejen, že jim okolní les neumožňoval dobrý výhled na oblohu, ale navíc by se nikdy neobtěžovali dívat na něco tak obyčejného.

Našli něco mnohem zajímavějšího.

Větve stromů jim to neumožnily spatřit, dokud od toho nebyli už jen pár kroků daleko. Les náhle skončil a oni se ocitli na pasece, kterou pokrývaly náhodně rozmístěné kameny a trámy. Bystrý pozorovatel by poznal ruiny vesnice. Obyvatelé už museli být dávno pryč a spolu s nimi i známky civilizace. Nestály tu žádné budovy. Všechny zdi byly zbořené.

Pomalu míjeli trosky a Thor znovu vytáhl mapu. Zatímco ji studoval, Loki se pozorně prohlížel jejich okolí. Něco se mu na tom místě nezdálo, ale nebyl si tak docela jistý co.

„Vypadá to, že jsme tady," oznámil Thor a ukázal prstem na nějaké místo poblíž levého okraje mapy.

Kupříkladu, proč byly všechny domy strženy? Jedinými znaky toho, že tady vůbec někdy stály domy, bylo rozmístění kamenů a tvary trámů, které nebyly ani trochu přirozené. To místo mohlo být opuštěno, mohlo být vypáleno, ale místo toho bylo rozbořeno.

Co to bylo za místo?

„Jmenovalo se to tu Hettr, dokud to ještě stálo. Jak stará vlastně je tahle mapa?" řekl Thor.

Jak staré bylo tohle místo? To byla další nesrovnalost. I když vypadalo velmi prastaře a opuštěně, chyběl tady jeden důležitý detail. Nerostly tu žádné stromy. Les by se už dávno rozšířil i mezi kameny, kdyby k tomu dostal šanci. Vzhledem k tomu, že se to nestalo, existovala dvě vysvětlení: buď bylo to místo prokleté nebo bylo zničeno teprve nedávno.

Nebo obojí. Bylo těžké určit, která možnost byla pravděpodobnější.

„Myslíš, že by tu mohlo být něco zajímavého? Skrytá sklepení s poklady?"

Těžko. Jestli si někdo dal tolik záležet na tom, aby strhl všechny zdi, určitě při tom nezapomněl vybrat všechny cennosti. Tedy pokud to nebylo splašené stádo tuporožců. Ale dávalo smysl předpokládat, že to udělali nějací bojovníci, protože zvířata neničila všechno tak systematicky. Ale tyhle úvahy vedly k otázce důvodu. Proč by někdo něco takového dělal?

„Loki?"

Thorova dlaň se objevila na jeho rameni, i když si byl jistý, že tam ještě před okamžikem nebyla. Loki se na ni zadíval a na tváři vykouzlil tázavý výraz.

„Můžeš mě pustit. Nemám v plánu utéct."

„Ty ne, ale tvoje myšlenky ano."

Loki už nestihl odpovědět, protože v tom okamžiku na ně padl stín a zaslechli řev. Oba okamžitě vzhlédli a v následujícím okamžiku uskočili do stran, aby se vyhnuli obrovskému okřídlenému zvířeti, které se na ně vrhlo z oblohy.

Přistálo na všech čtyřech, s doširoka roztaženými křídly. Bylo dvakrát větší než oni a paseku zalil stín, když jeho křídla zakryla slunce. Tělo té bytosti bylo pružné a elegantní, jako u kočkovité šelmy, zatímco křídla se podobala netopýřím, kostnatá a potažená blánami. Nikdy nepřestalo vydávat vřískavý řev, který je tahal za uši a znemožňoval jim slyšet i přemýšlet.

Vteřinu po tom, co přistálo, zaútočilo. V tlapkách mělo zasunuté tenké drápy, ostré jako jehly a dlouhé jako meče. Pohnulo se směrem k Thorovi.

A okamžitě bylo odraženo Mjölnirem, který ho uhodil přímo do tlamy. Na okamžik zaváhalo, zatímco se kladivo poslušně vrátilo Thorovi do ruky.

Loki se rychle přesunul blíž k Thorovi, protože si okamžitě uvědomil, že jeho dýky nebudou k užitku, jestli se nedostane ke zranitelnému místu. Thor se nadechl, aby mu něco řekl, ale mezitím už se na ně řítila jedna z tlap obludy, která se už stihla vzpamatovat.

Thor tentokrát neměl dost času, aby stihl hodit Mjölnir, tak se před úderem jen zaštítil. Na krátký okamžik tak setrvali, zvíře tlačilo a Thor jeho tlapu držel, aby je nerozmačkala, s rukama zkříženýma nad hlavou. Pak Loki vyskočil a probodl jednou ze svých dýk měkkou kůži mezi prsty u tlapy. Šelma zavřískla a párkrát máchla křídly, aby se nadzvedla a kousek ucouvla.

„Nemyslím si, že musíme bojovat," řekl Loki a zvýšil hlas, aby ho bylo slyšet přes zvuky, které to zvíře nikdy nepřestalo vydávat. „Možná bychom měli prostě odejít."

„Nenechá nás jít," namítl Thor. Víc času neztrácel a okamžitě znovu mrštil svým kladivem, aby udeřil bytost do hrudi. Jenže ta si to už odmítala nadále nechat líbit. Jednou ranou tlapy vytrhla Mjölnir Thorově kontrole a poslala ho k zemi. Kladivo jim zmizelo z očí někde mezi sutinami. Thor okamžitě zvedl ruku, aby ho přivolal zpět, ale jejich nepřítel byl rychlejší.

Tentokrát šelma nepoužila drápy. Vrhla se na ně, připravená roztrhat je na kusy svými zuby, které se na slunci leskly jako diamanty. Neměli čas utéct nebo uskočit.

Loki věděl, že se může teleportovat na krátkou vzdálenost. Problém představovalo, že nemohl teleportovat i Thora. To přirozeně vyloučilo možnost, že by se zachránil sám. Neměl v plánu sledovat, jak ta obluda Thora rozsápá. Dalším rozumným řešením by bylo zastavit útok, aby je zachránil oba. Neměl moc času na přemýšlení a jen pár rozhodnutí, která musel učinit. Zmizel.

A za méně než zlomen vteřiny se opět objevil, vysoko na hlavě zvířete. Pohybovalo se rychleji než on, takže padal i zatímco vytáhl svou dýku a zabořil ji hluboko do měkké kůže poblíž zvířecího oka. V následujícím okamžiku byl doslova katapultován vzduchem, když se šelma vzepjala na zadních a zařvala bolestí. Loki tvrdě narazil do její lebky. Odmrštilo ho to vzduchem a zatímco mu před očima tančily rudé skvrnky bolesti, jeho vědomí se vytratilo.

Zvíře potřásalo hlavou ze strany na stranu v zoufalé snaze zbavit se bolesti. Bilo tlapami do země a částečně složilo křídla, když v tom ho do boku praštil Mjölnir, který se poslušně vrátil do Thorovy čekající dlaně. Zvíře se svalilo na bok a pod jeho váhou popraskalo několik trámů. Pár vteřin tam jen leželo, zcela ochromené. Pak znovu zařvalo a znovu zaútočilo a jeho drápy se jako déšť snesly na zbývajícího bojovníka.

Thor měl akorát dost času na to, aby kolem sebe stíhal bít Mjölnirem a odrážet všechny útoky. Sem tam se mu podařilo některý dráp roztříštit, k obrovskému vzteku zvířete, ale jeho myšlenky byly jinde. I když neviděl, co Loki udělal, dokázal si lehce domyslet, co měl asi v plánu. Z pohybů zvířete poznal, že je zraněné někde na hlavě. Tak kde byl Loki? Proč se neteleportoval zpátky? Rozhodl se počkat někde v bezpečí, dokud boj neskončí? Doufal, že to tak je, ale jeho ochranitelský pud, který vůči Lokimu cítil, ho plnil obavami. Chtěl si být jistý.

Jeho trpělivost se blížila ke konci. Šelma ho odmítala nechat na pokoji, nedala se unavit. A i přes to, jak dlouhé mu to připadalo, celý boj trval jenom pár minut a za celou dobu nestihli udělat nic než pár lehkých zranění, jen modřiny a škrábance. Takhle by se unavil mnohem dřív než by dokázal obludu porazit.

Zvedl Mjölnir a dovolil mu, aby ho táhl, takže se vyzvedl do vzduchu. Musel se rychle zhoupnout stranou, aby se vyhnul drápům, které šelma zvedla, aby ho strhla zpět k zemi. Mjölnir ho odvedl z jejího dosahu.

Šelma roztáhla křídla, rychle jimi zamávala a vznesla se ze země. Thor se převrátil ve vzduchu a jeho plášť vlál ve větru. Zvíře se na jeho úroveň dostalo lehce, spíš skokem než letem, a zbytečně neotálelo. Okamžitě se ho pokusilo znovu chytit. Thor si dal pozor, aby se vznášel přímo nad svým cílem, a když se po něm zezdola natáhly drápy, vrhl se jim vstříc.

Zvíře zpanikařilo a pokusilo se mu vyhnout. Přetočilo se na záda a jeho křídla byla najednou neužitečná a nešikovná. Srážka byla tvrdá, strhla je oba z oblohy a poslala je k zemi. Když se Mjölnir srazil se zvířecí hrudí, jeho úder byl silnější díky získané rychlosti.

Kameny se roztříštily, když do nich narazili a ve vzduchu zavířil prach. Řev konečně utichl a obluda se už nepohnula.

Thor lehce seskočil z obrovského těla a přistál na cestě mezi dvěma ruinami, kterou nepokrývalo mnoho suti. Porazil netvora a teď už jen potřeboval najít svého bratra.

* * *

Loki pomalu otevřel oči a zaznamenal, že už nepadá. Což, když se nad tím zamyslel, bylo poměrně zvláštní vzhledem k tomu, že nikdy nedopadl na zem...

Na okamžik ho zachvátila panika a znovu začal padat, když se pod ním uvolnily větve, které do té doby držely jeho tělo. Spadl na zem a chvíli zůstal ležet, protože ho všechno bolelo a nechtělo se mu hýbat. Mezi stromy na něj zářilo slunce a on si nemohl vybavit, kde je a proč.

Pak zaslechl řev a vzpomněl si. Zvedl se a rozhlédl se ve snaze odhadnout, dokud zvuk přišel. V lese byla ozvěna, kvůli které zněl, jako by přicházel odevšad.

Pak se otřásla zem, jako by do ní něco velkého narazilo a ta rána byla tak hlasitá, že okamžitě věděl, kam jít. Jen doufal, že to nebyl zvuk toho, jak to zvíře rozdrtilo Thora pod svými tlapami... Zrychlil, aniž by si to vůbec uvědomil, aby byl na místě bitvy co nejdřív a mohl se ujistit, že je jeho bratr v pořádku, i když by mu nejspíš nebyl schopen pomoct, kdyby ho Thor potřeboval.

Stromy mu konečně umožnily výhled na trosky. Spatřil tu šelmu ležet na zádech, s jedním křídlem nepřirozeně zkrouceným pod tělem. To znamenalo, že Thor vyhrál. Loki se uvolnil a opřel se o nejbližší strom, aby mohl popadnout dech. Jeho tělo se rychle vzpamatovávalo z otřesu, který prodělalo, a nepovšiml si žádných zranění.

Thor ho našel o okamžik později.

„Užíváš si výhled?" řekl, ale v jeho pobaveném tónu byly očividné známky úlevy.

„Jistě, na tvé dílo je radost pohledět."

Thor si ho rychle prohlédl: „Jsi zraněný?"

„Ne," odpověděl Loki. Nevšiml si na Thorovi žádných zranění, ale hádal, že bylo slušností otázku oplatit: „A ty?"

„Ne. Překvapilo mě, když ses nevrátil. To tě ten boj tolik nudil?" Ach ano, tady byly ty obavy, které Thorův tón předtím naznačil. Znovu se pokusily skrýt za jemné škádlení.

„Kdepak," usmál se Loki. „Bohužel mi rychlý návrat nebyl umožněn."

„Takže jsi _byl _zraněný."

Lokiho úsměv zmizel zrovna tak rychle, jako se objevil a on odsekl: „Nejsi moje chůva."

Obvykle to takhle nebývalo. _Nikdy to takhle nebylo._ Ale jeho nedávné zjištění mělo vliv na víc věcí než jen Lokiho názor na Odina. Například Thor byl díky tomu teď mnohem pozornější. To se asi stává lidem, co viděli svého mladšího bratra vyplakat si oči. Lokiho to štvalo. Nechtěl, aby s ním bylo zacházeno jako by byl princezna ze skla.

Thor skoro vypadal ublíženě, ale měl alespoň dost taktu, aby se tím dál nezabýval. Prostě si povzdechl a pak se znovu vydali na cestu, aniž by o sebe zavadili očima.

Teď když měl Loki čas se nad tím znovu zamyslet, uvědomil si, že to ještě pořád nechápe. Kdo zničil tu vesnici? Proč je ta obluda vůbec napadla? Existovalo mezi těmi dvěma událostmi nějaké spojení?

Paseku nechali za sebou a pokračovali dál lesem směrem ke svému cíli. Loki neztrácel čas zbytečnými úvahami. Po půl hodině ticha musel uznat, že neví a nemůže to žádným způsobem vydedukovat.

„Předpokládám, že to byl nějaký druh chiméry. Zničila tu vesnici a zaútočila na nás, protože jsme vstoupili na její území, možná dokonce do jejího hnízda. Ale nikdy to nebudu vědět jistě, protože ses před pár stoletími rozhodl napadnout Muspelheim."

„Copak se na mě za to ještě pořád zlobíš?" Thor na něj pohlédl a jeho výraz byl rozladěný i pobavený.

Protože ohniví obři se rozhodli vrátit úder a když začali způsobovat v Asgardu požáry, skoro polovina starověkých archivů shořela, než se podařilo oheň uhasit. Toho dne bylo ztraceno mnoho pradávného vědění. Včetně, jak se ukázalo, podrobných informací o flóře a fauně v devíti říších. Základní vzdělání na něco takového nestačilo. Asgardský vzdělávací systém se soustředil na výchovu rytířů, ne vědců.

„Nelituju toho," zamumlal Thor polohlasem.

Nebo vlastně ne. Asgard se soustředil na výchovu berserkrů, ne rytířů.

Znovu zavládlo ticho. Občas zaslechli někde v lesích zpívat ptáky nebo jim přes cestu přeběhla malá zvířata a okamžitě uprchla, jakmile je spatřila. Slunce nad nimi putovalo oblohou. Stromy kolem nich šuměly ve větru. Celý svět působil klidně a mírumilovně. Bitva byla dávno zapomenuta.

Asi o tři hodiny později jeden z nich prolomil ticho.

„Bifrost nás mohl ušetřit téhle procházky, viď?" řekl Thor klidně, s největší pravděpodobností jenom proto, aby se tolik nenudil. „Připadá mi, že tady mrháme časem." Promluvil k obloze, protože se mu myšlenky nejspíš zatoulaly k Heimdallovi.

Kdyby Loki nevěděl to, co věděl, nejspíš by na to odpověděl vtipem. Třeba by řekl, že Thor pokládá veškerý čas, který netráví v bitvě, za promrhaný, a jejich rozhovor by tím skončil, protože by oba věděli, že mrhají časem, ale ani jeden se neobtěžoval zjišťovat proč. Nenapadlo by je, že by jejich nepřítomnost mohla mít nějaký význam. Proč by měli? Stejně neměli jak jinak užitečně trávit svůj čas, takže když jim nějaká výprava zabrala víc než pár hodin, jenom to uvítali.

„Proč by někdo chtěl, abychom mrhali svým časem?" odpověděl podobně klidným tónem, ale jeho myšlenky nebyly ani zdaleka tak spořádané. Najednou si nebyl jistý, jestli by měl Thorovi říct, co se skutečně děje.

Překročili potok, který se ve slunečním světle třpytil jako tekuté stříbro. Čistá a průzračná voda zurčela mezi kameny. Thor zavrtěl hlavou a bezradně se usmál.

„Někdo si myslí, že se potřebujeme trochu protáhnout?"

Tak to nejspíš opravdu mělo působit. Zvláštní, jak průhledné mu to teď připadalo, i když třeba před rokem by tomu věřil docela klidně.

Nikdy Thorovi neřekl, co si doopravdy myslí o Odinovi, protože byl zvyklý mít tajemství. Bylo to tak bezpečnější. Nemusel se bát, že o tom Thor řekne někomu, kdo by to neměl slyšet. A přinejmenším ho to uchránilo před pocitem ublížení a zrady, kdyby mu Thor odmítl věřit. Dávalo smysl zůstat zticha, jak obvykle.

„Nejspíš," odpověděl a šance promluvit byla pryč.

Ale potřeba mluvit zůstala. Plála, skrytá hluboko v jeho nitru a Loki si uvědomil, že chce svému bratrovi věřit a chce se s ním podělit o svá tajemství. Jenom potřeboval počkat na vhodnou příležitost.

Jak šli, les kolem nich pomalu zhoustl - stromy stály blíže u sebe a podrost rostl zcela nespoutaně. Slunce se jim ztratilo už dávno, skryté za mnoha větvemi, které jim visely nad hlavou. Vytvářelo to podivně ponurou atmosféru, šero během dne. Zanedlouho kolem nich stromy a rostliny zhoustly natolik, že to bylo, jako by procházeli tunelem. Byli nuceni sklonit hlavy pod nízkými větvemi a nejrůznější keře jim ztěžovaly každý krok. Některé měly trny, kterými zachytily jejich oblečení, a nepustili, dokud je nevzali do ruky a neodtrhli.

Thor šel v čele a neváhal zpřelámat vše, co mu stálo v cestě. Loki následoval v jeho stopách a užíval si výhodu předem vyšlapané cesty. Ale i přes Thorovu snahu postupovali pomalu a Loki z nudy uvažoval, jestli by dokázal tohle místo najít na mapě.

Pak se jejich postup zcela zastavil. Posledních pár kroků už Thor doslova bojovat s okolním podrostem, aby jim dovolil projít a vypadalo to, že les konečně vyhrál. Světle zelené popínavé rostliny, které posledních pár mil viděli růst na kmenech stromů, se tady propletly s keři a vytvořily neprůchodnou zelenou stěnu. Thor se ji pokusil prorazit Mjölnirem, ale šlahouny byly měkké a pružné, takže se pod nátlakem neroztříštily jako větve.

Thor to zkusil víckrát, ale rostliny se ani nepohnuly. Mjölnir se od nich neškodně odrážel. Loki to chvíli tiše sledoval a pak vytáhl svou dýku.

„Dovolíš?" Thor na něj pohlédl. V očích měl pochyby, které zmizely teprve, když si všiml jeho zbraně. Pak ustoupil a dovolil Lokimu, aby se kolem něj protáhl. Nebylo tam moc místa, ale to jim nevadilo, protože ani jednoho z nich neobtěžovalo, jak blízko u sebe stojí.

Dýka úspěšně šlahouny prořízla a před nimi se pomalu začala otvírat cesta, takže se mohli znovu pohnout dál. Občas Loki rostliny prořízl a Thor do nich praštil, takže se narušená síť rozpadla na kousky. Tímhle způsobem pracovali bok po boku a pomalu postupovali dál a dál.

„Má nějaké jméno?" zeptal se Thor náhle, zatímco sledoval Lokiho při práci.

„Jak to mám vědět? Nestudoval jsem Vanskou flóru a když se pořádně zamyslíš, třeba si i vzpomeneš proč," odpověděl Loki ve svém obvyklém stylu.

Už zase ta stará nehoda! Thor si pobaveně odfrkl. „Nemyslím tu rostlinu. Měl jsem na mysli tvojí zbraň."

Loki se zastavil a vrhl rychlý pohled na svou dýku. Tahle byla jedno hlavní zbraní, na rozdíl od všech těch menších, které nosil poschovávané na nejrůznějších místech jako v rukávech a botách. A rozhodně byla jiná než jeho vrhací nože. Měla na sobě vyražené runy podobně jako Mjölnir. Loki na ni krátce pohlédl, pak na Thora a pak se vrátil ke své práci.

„Ty to nevíš?"

Jakmile ta slova vyšla Lokimu z úst, sklopil Thor pohled k zemi a na tváři se mu objevil zahanbený výraz. „Já jen- Vypadlo mi to. Používáš ho tak vzácně, když mluvíš o svojí zbrani..."

A bylo to tu zase. Loki skoro litoval té otázky. Thor se bál, že zraní Lokiho _křehoučké_ city, jestli se přizná, že nevěnuje pozornost každičkému detailu ohledně svého bratra. Lokimu připadalo, že bez ohledu na to, co udělá, Thor v něm vždycky uvidí porcelánovou panenku. Jak by kdy mohl doufat, že si budou rovni!

„Máš pravdu. Používám ho vzácně. Jmenuje se Sannindi."

Z Thorova výrazu bylo jasné, že to nikdy dřív neslyšel. „Ty svojí zbrani říkáš ‚Pravda'?"

„Ne každé jméno může být tak poetické jako ‚Drtič'."

„Mjölnir je dobré jméno!" Thor se naštěstí rychle vrátil k jejich obvyklému popichování a jeho ochranitelský pud ho už nedržel zpátky. „Jméno zbraně by mělo do srdcí tvých nepřátel zasévat hrůzu a děs. Proč bys pojmenoval svojí zbraň ‚pravda'?"

Šlahouny padaly, jak je Sannindi přetínala a Loki se Thorovi nedokázal podívat do očí, když odpověděl. „Pravda je děsivá věc. Nesekne tě, ani nerozdrtí. Pravda tě pohltí. Dosáhne do tvého nejhlubšího nitra, to nitra toho, kdo si myslíš, že jsi, a zničí ho. Nezpřeláme ti kosti, ani nezpůsobí krvácení, ale poraní tvojí mysl a srdce způsobem, který nedokáže nic vyléčit. Je jedovatá, takže i po sebemenším škrábnutí se ti nakonec rozšíří do celého těla. Nedá se před ní uniknout. Můžeš se jí snažit vyhýbat, utéct před ní, ale nakonec tě stejně vždycky dostihne. Nic nemá nad životem větší moc než pravda."

Thor zůstal zticha a Loki se neopovážil podívat a zjistit, jak se tváří.

„Něco takového určitě zaseje hrůzu a děs do srdcí mých nepřátel, ne?" dodal veselým, žertovným tónem. Když ucítil Thorovy paže, jak ho zezadu objaly, ztuhl a svěsil ruce k bokům.

„Loki," promluvil mu Thor jemně do ucha. „To tě to ještě pořád tolik trápí? Vždycky budeme bratři, ať už pravdou nazýváš cokoli." Přitiskl si ho blíž ke své hrudi ve snaze ho utěšit. Loki se vyhnul jeho tázavému pohledu a upíral zrak do země.

Bylo příjemné nechat se utěšit. Ale nějaká jeho část křičela, že by se měl cítit uražený a odtáhnout se. Nechtěl být slabý mladší sourozenec.

Nebo tak si to alespoň říkal. Ti slabí umírají. Když se narodil, odvrhli ho, protože nebyl dost silný. Neměl v plánu upřímně přiznat, že není tak silný, jak by měl být. Nezáleželo na tom, jak nesmírně toužil po bezpečí Thorovy náruče. Pořád se snažil odtančit dál, popřít to, protože to tak dělal. Vždyť byl lhář. Čím víc rozuměl pravdě, tím víc ho děsila a tím víc před ní chtěl uniknout.

„A jen tak mimochodem, vím, že sis to vymyslel," řekl Thor vlídně. „Tvoje dýka se nejmenovala vždycky Sannindi."

Ale všechny lži a iluze nakonec někdo prohlédl.

Loki se k němu konečně otočil a prohnaně se usmál. „Možná. Ale jestli mě okamžitě nepustíš, probodnu tě s ní a to nebude lež."

Thor neochotně uvolnil sevření a Loki jeho paže odstrčil. Bez ohlížení se okamžitě vrátil k práci. Thor ho sledoval a neodvážil se promluvit, dát hlas svým myšlenkám.

Cítil se bezmocný. Ať se snažil, jak chtěl, nedokázal Lokimu pomoct. Jeho slova byla neohrabaná, kdykoli se ho pokusil podpořit nebo uklidnit. Nemohl dělat nic jiného než opakovat stará slova; fráze, které už řekl příliš mnohokrát na to, aby měly ještě nějaký účinek. Přesně jak Loki řekl, pravda zasáhla hlubiny jeho srdce. Thor byl přesvědčený, že tam nikdy nedosáhne. Vždyť Loki by mu to nikdy nedovolil. A i kdyby ano, co potom? Fakt, že ho Thor chtěl ochránit, na celé věci nic neměnil. Nemohl Lokiho zachránit. Pravda by mu _vždycky_ ublížila, ať už by s ním Thor byl nebo ne. Nebo to tak alespoň vypadalo vzhledem k tomu, jak se Loki choval. Každým pohledem a pohybem jako by křičel, že veškerá Thorova snaha zahojit jeho rány je naprosto k ničemu.

Ale nevypadalo to, že existuje jiné řešení a Thor odmítal dovolit, aby byl Loki pohlcen, ať už pravdou nebo jen sebepohrdáním. Nikdy by se Lokiho nevzdal, ať by ho to stálo cokoli. Takže se měl v plánu dál snažit, bez ohledu na výsledky.

Šlahouny byly konečně pryč a oni mohli pokračovat. Když nechali hustou část lesa za sebou, šero kolem nich pomalu ustoupilo obvyklému tlumenému světlu pod korunami stromů a znovu se před nimi otevřela cesta mezi stromy. Pokračovali bok po boku a po chvíli si znovu začali povídat, čímž prolomili bolestné ticho.


	3. Potíže

**Odpověď na komentář (Tamten Loki): Děkuji! Tvé komentáře si číst můžu, i když jim většinou zabere věčnost, aby se zobrazily. Nové kapitoly přidávám nepravidelně, podle toho, jak mi vyjde čas. ;)**

* * *

**Potíže**

Slunce zmizelo za obzorem a na obloze zbyly jenom dvě planety, které odrážely zbytek jeho světla, dokud i ony nezmizely ve stínech a obloha se neponořila do temnoty. Princové se rozhodli utábořit na noc.

Nepotřebovali oheň kvůli teplu, ale hodil se, aby zaplašil divoká zvířata. Nasbírali popadané větve a kameny na stavbu ohniště. Když byli hotovi, Loki se naklonil nad dříví a zapálil ho jiskrou magie ze svých prstů.

„Proč to nikdy nepoužíváš v bitvě?"

Loki vzhlédl. Thor se na něj zubil z opačné strany vzrůstajících plamenů. „Myslíš tu jiskru?"

„Mohl bys svoje nepřátele zapálit! Netvrď mi, že to funguje jenom na dřevo."

No ovšem, Thor by vždycky všechno použil v bitvě. Věci, které se nedaly využít v bitvě, podle něj nejspíš nesloužily vůbec k ničemu.

„Je to jenom jiskra," vysvětlil Loki. „Hodí se k rozžíhání svící nebo zapalování malých ohňů, ale v bitevní vřavě by okamžitě uhasla."

Všiml si otázky v Thorových očích.

„Ne, nemám v plánu naučit se házet ohnivé koule," odpověděl s úšklebkem.

Thor se znovu zazubil. „Proč ne?"

„Není to praktické. Vymysleli si to přehnaně dramatičtí vypravěči. Příčený člověk by něco takového nikdy v bitvě nepoužil."

Proti tomu nemohl Thor nic namítnout, protože o tom nic nevěděl. Místo toho si sundal nejnepohodlnější části své zbroje a pak si lehl na záda, s rukama založenýma za hlavou.

„Vážně doufám, že tu korunu najdeme," řekl při pohledu na hvězdnou oblohu, která se jim klenula nad hlavami.

Loki také změnil pozici. Lehl si na bok a podepřel se loktem. „Nestává se často, že bys o něčem pochyboval."

Thor se k němu s úsměvem obrátil: „Jestli ji nenajdeme, budu se hrozně zlobit, že jsme museli ujít takovou dálku zbytečně. Třeba by pak příště Heimdala mohlo napadnout zkrátit nám cestu.

Loki mu úsměv oplatil, s tichým přáním, kéž by to všechno bylo tak jednoduché.

* * *

_Nacházel se ve studené temné místnosti. Sněžilo tam, i přes to, že to bylo uvnitř a nebyla tam žádná okna. Byl sám a jediná cesta, která se mu otevírala, vedla přímo vpřed._

_Běžel, i když vůbec nemusel. Světlo na konci chodby se k němu přibližovalo samo od sebe. Občas bylo blízko téměř na dosah a pak zase stěží viditelné v dálce. _

_A pak, zrovna když se změnilo sotva ve vzdálenou tečku na konci chodby, ho najednou dostihl, náhle, jako kdyby se teleportoval. Stál ve velké místnosti a už nebyl sám. Když si uvědomil, kdo mu dělá společnost, přál si získat zpět samotu._

_Místnost byla plná tmavých, svalnatých bytostí, s podivnými znaky na tvářích a nahých hrudích. Ledoví obři. Nikdo z nich nezvedl krvavě rudé oči, aby mu opětoval pohled._

_„Ty," řekl někdo. „Poklekni."_

_Vzhlédl a spatřil Laufeye, který se nad nimi všemi tyčil na svém trůně. Úšklebek na jeho tváři jako by se tam nehodil._

_Loki zaváhal o okamžik déle, než měl._

_Layfeyova tvář se změnila a on teď hleděl na svou vlastní tvář s modrou kůží, tmavými znaky a těma strašlivýma rudýma očima._

_„Poklekni," rozkázal Loki, král ledových obrů, a Loki, vzdorný princ, se pohnul, aby ho zabil, jenže místo toho zjistil, že poslušně poklekl._

* * *

Když se probudil, nepamatoval si, o čem se mu zdálo. Ne že by na tom záleželo. Jeho sny byly poslední dobou stejně neutěšené jako realita. Obrátil se na druhý bok, čelem do lesa a pevně zavřel oči se zoufalým přáním, aby znovu usnul.

Nakonec to musel vzdát, protože ho myšlenky odmítaly nechat na pokoji. Vstal a oblékl si svou zbroj. Často to dělával pomocí své magie, ale tentokrát nemusel nikam spěchat, protože Thor ještě spal.

Obloha měla tmavý odstín šedi, jen o něco světlejší směrem k východu. Slunce ještě nevyšlo. Loki přešel kolem vyhaslého ohniště s jasným záměrem probudit Thora, aby se mohli znovu vydat na cestu.

Pak se zastavil. Něco ohledně toho obrazu spícího Thora, který před sebou viděl... Vypadal tak klidně a mírumilovně. Zacuchané zlaté vlasy mu částečně zakrývaly tvář. Lokiho ten pohled uchvátil.

Thor nevypadal jako nějaká spící kráska, nevinná a čistá panna, kdepak. Loki za svůj život spatřil mnoho takových jemných a sladkých dam. Všechny vyžadovaly lásku a ochranu. V Lokim to vždy vyvolávalo chuť je zkazit. Nikdy to v něm nevyvolalo respekt tak jako tenhle pohled.

Možná mu učarovalo jak pevně a neochvějně působila ta klidná aura kolem Thora. Spící bojovník. Tak mocný a věčný. Jako jediná bytost ve vesmíru, na kterou se dalo spolehnout.

Uvědomil si, že ani neví, jak dlouho už tam stojí a hledí na Thora. Neměl chuť ten okamžik porušit a najednou se zdráhal pohlédnout Thorovi do očí. Thor by určitě dokázal z jeho tváře vyčíst všechno, co si o něm Loki myslel... Loki si často říkal, že to tak určitě musí být. Přesto ho všichni nazývali skvělým lhářem.

Slunce vyšlo nad obzor.

Thor se pohnul, jednou rukou si zastínil oči a něco tiše zamumlal. Z toho se dalo usoudit, že se mu buď něco zdá, nebo se už probudil. Loki si vsadil na to druhé. Rychle se vrátil zpátky na opačnou stranu jejich malého tábořiště. Neměl v plánu nechat se chytit při zírání a vysvětlovat, že se Thor probudil, než k němu stačil dojít, by bylo zbytečně složité. Předstírat bylo o tolik jednodušší.

Nezabralo dlouho, než se Thor vzdal. Světlo nevyhnutelně zvítězilo a on se přestal snažit znovu usnout. Otevřel oči a našel Lokiho se zamyšleným výrazem sedět poblíž vyhaslého popela.

„Dobré ráno," řekl, aby Lokiho upozornil, že je vzhůru. Jeho mladší bratr se k němu obrátil, oplatil mu pozdrav a usmál se.

Zatímco si oblékal svou zbroj, přemýšlel Thor, jestli se budou obtěžovat se snídaní nebo jídlo prostě přeskočí a lovit budou teprve k obědu. Občas jídlo vynechávali úplně, adrenalin jim dodával energii, takže celé dobrodružství odvedli bez jídla a po návratu uspořádali hostinu. Ale tak to fungovalo jenom s kratšími dobrodružstvími, těmi, která jim zabrala nanejvýš dva dny. Soudě podle Heimdalových slov tohle mělo být delší. Heimdal by je nevaroval, kdyby to nestálo za řeč.

„Později," řekl Loki, když se ho na to Thor zeptal. Tak vyrazili bez zdržování. Paprsky probouzejícího se slunce proklouzly mezi stromy, protože jim pro jednou nestály v cestě žádné větve a celý les zářil jako zlaté haly Asgardu. Loki si nebyl jistý, jestli to na něj dělá dojem, nebo jestli v něm to přirovnání vyvolává nepříjemné pocity.

Thor si při chůzi hvízdal nějakou melodii. Loki byl zticha, poslouchal a snažil se – jen tak z nudy – určit, o jakou melodii jde. Fakt, že neustále přeskakovala mezi rytmy, mu zrovna moc nepomáhal. Zrovna se chystal zeptat, co to je za písničku, bez žádné naděje na opravdovou odpověď, ale čistě proto, aby rozproudil konverzaci, když si něčeho všiml.

Stromy kolem nich byly z větší části porostlé jinými rostlinami, takže jejich kůra vypadala spíš zelená než hnědá, ale ve chvíli kdy Loki vzhlédl, si všiml místa, které nebylo ani jedno. Bylo černé jako uhel, shnilé a vysušené a nacházelo se pod úrovní jeho očí, tak se shýbl, aby se na něj mohl lépe podívat.

„Co je?" zeptal se Thor zvědavě a přiblížil se, aby se taky podíval. Nedostalo se mu odpovědi.

Když se Loki toho místa dotkl, pocítil záchvěv magie. Nikdy dřív nic takového necítil, ale to neznamenalo, že to neznal. Sáhl po tom pomocí své vlastní síly. Jeho vnímání se rozšířilo mimo jeho prsty a za chvíli pocítil síť energetického pole, ze které se skládala duševní síla stromu. Plynula od kořenů ke všem větvím a listům, ale na tomhle místě byl proud přerušen, jako by někdo udělal uzel na provaze.

Loki o tomto druhu kouzla četl, i když je nikdy se žádným ze svých učitelů nezkoušel. Mělo podobný účinek jako omezené množství určitého jedu na tělo – blokovalo tělesné funkce.

„Loki," ozval se Thor, kterému se nelíbilo, že ho Loki ignoruje.

Loki k němu mlčky vzhlédl.

„Co to je?" zopakoval Thor.

Loki chvíli hledal slova, kterými by mu to vysvětlil. Thor nikdy tak úplně nepochopil, jak funguje energie. „Je to rušivá magie. Někdo zabránil, aby touhle částí kmene procházela energie stromu, takže pomalu odumřela."

„Ten strom je naživu, ale jedna jeho část, přímo uprostřed jeho kmene, umřela?" zeptal se Thor skepticky. „Kvůli magii?"

„Ano."

Thor se sklonil, aby se na to místo taky podíval a dotkl se ho. „Je to zvláštní," usoudil. „Ale je to důležité?"

„Zmínil jsem, že to udělal _někdo_, ne?" odpověděl Loki se zamyšleným výrazem ve tváři. „To znamená, že tu nejsme sami, i když tohle kouzlo tu už je nějakou dobu."

„A to jsem si už začínal myslet, že dnešek bude nuda," řekl Thor vesele.

Loki po něm vrhl pobavený pohled a pak se obrátil zpátky ke stromu. Znovu natáhl ruku, pocítil energii a místo, na kterém chyběla. Na okamžik zvážil, jestli by měl tu bariéru zrušit. Cítil ji a nebylo by to těžké. Stačila by trocha jeho vlastních sil, aby dodal potřebný ráz silám samotného stromu a mohl by otevřít cestu.

Ale ještě než se vůbec dostal ke konci myšlenky, už věděl, že by to k ničemu nebylo. Dřevo už bylo mrtvé a nic by ho už nedokázalo znovu oživit. Bylo dokonce možné, že by tomu stromu ublížil, kdyby do toho místa zavedl jeho energii. Kdyby přišli dřív, dokázal by škodu napravit, ale teď už s tím nemohl nic udělat.

„Půjdeme," rozhodl. „Už tady není nic k vidění."

Vyrazili a Thor si po chvíli začal znovu broukat, ale Loki mu už nevěnoval pozornost, jeho myšlenky plné úvah o tajemném mágovi, který tam po sobě zanechal to kouzlo.

* * *

Štíhlý hnědý zajíc vyklouzl z kapradí. Les byl tichý, až na pár ptáků, co švitořili někdo v korunách. Podrostem protékal potůček, a jak klouzal přes kameny, vytvářel malé vodopády, pod kterými se na vodě tvořila jemná pěna.

Zajíc rychle překonal vzdálenost, která ho od potoka dělila. Ještě jednou zvedl hlavu a zkontroloval les kolem nebe, než se opovážil sehnout a napít.

Nikdy se nedozvěděl o dýce, která ukončila jeho život. Pocítil jenom štípnutí bolesti, než jeho se vědomí vytratilo.

Loki vystoupil zpoza stromu, za kterým se ukryl, okamžitě následován Thorem. Zvedl zajíce a ujistil se, že je mrtvý a netrpí.

„Dobrý úlovek," ocenil ho Thor.

„Dík," zamumlal Loki, který už mezitím stahoval zvíře z kůže. Posadil se na jeden z kamenů, které ležely poblíž potůčku, a Thor po chvíli udělal to samé. Nerad nechával Lokiho odvést všechnu práci. Když si o pár kroků dál všiml keře s lesními plody, znovu se zvedl a než byl Loki hotov, nasbíral plnou hrst fialových bobulí, které chutnaly podobně jako hrozinky.

Když se vrátil, Loki v rukou držel zlatý tác s plátky opečeného masa, jako kdyby ho právě ukradl z kuchyně královského paláce. Thora ten pohled nepřekvapil, protože ho už mnohokrát viděl, ale za obdiv to i přesto stálo.

„Díky takovýmhle věcem si opravdu musím vážit tvojí magie," řekl otevřeně.

Loki se sebevědomě usmál a vzal si pár bobulí z Thorovy otevřené dlaně.

Nikdy pomocí svojí magie nevařil. Všechno to byla jenom iluze. Ve skutečnosti jedli syrové maso holýma rukama, ale aby si mohli jídlo vychutnat, Loki se postaral, aby vypadalo jako opečené. Dokonce vytvořil i detaily chuti a vůně.

Thor si osobně myslel, že občas byla chuť, kterou Loki vytvořil pomocí iluze, mnohem lepší než ta u skutečného jídla během hostin. Možná to bylo proto, že Loki věděl, co mu chutná, po tom, co už takhle spolu jedli tolikrát. Pro Lokiho bylo normální všímat si detailů, ale Thora i přesto těšilo, že se obtěžuje pamatovat si drobnosti o něm osobně.

Se zelenou září se v Lokiho ruce objevil zlatý pohár. Další iluze. Byl velmi pečlivě propracovaný a zdrobený drobnými zelenými drahokamy.

Loki do poháru nabral vodu z potoka. Jakmile byl plný, voda změnila barvu na temně rudou.

„Víno?" nabídl Loki klidně.

I přes to, čeho byl právě svědkem, sladká vůně nápoje ošálila Thorovy smysly, a proto zareagoval docela bez přemýšlení: „Neměl bys pít. Jestli na nás někdo zaútočí, musíš být připraven do boje."

Loki nespokojeně mlaskl. „Sotva před okamžikem jsi mě viděl vytvořit tuhle iluzi na čisté vodě. _Není _to víno. Nebude na mě mít žádný účinek."

A Thor to samozřejmě věděl. Jen bylo obtížné donekonečna si připomínat, že všechno, co vidí, není tak, jak to vidí. V odpovědi na vzdorný pohled, který na něj Loki upíral před okraj svého poháru, se jen zahanbeně usmál.

Jakmile dojedli, zlatý tác zmizel a zbyly jenom kosti. Lokiho číše se mu v ruce rozpadla na drobné jiskřičky, jakmile vypil poslední kapku vína.

„Nezapomeň si umýt ruce," ozval se Loki, když viděl, že se Thor zvedná, aniž by se předtím sklonil nad potokem.

Thor protočil oči, ale uposlechl. „Vždycky mi to připomínáš."

„Jenom proto, že na to vždycky zapomeneš."

Thor měl ve zvyku ignorovat fakt, že pod čistými, lesklými iluzemi držel v rukou syrové maso. Loki si občas nebyl jistý, jakým záhadným způsobem Thor vlastně přemýšlí, protože si byl vědom jedné věci, ale zároveň byl naprosto slepý k jiné.

„Jsi jako máma," zamumlal Thor v záchvěvu chlapecké tvrdohlavosti.

„To je od tebe ošklivé. Proč bys mi ničil moji pověst nebojácného bojovníka takovou urážkou?"

Thor si pobaveně odfrkl. Lokiho úsměv nezakolísal, i když za něj skryl zklamání, které mu sevřelo srdce. Znovu si připomněl, jak slabý je a taky, což bylo horší, že Thor o jeho slabosti ví.

Kdyby Thor věděl, co se v té chvíli Lokimu honí hlavou, nejspíš by si nebyl jistý, jakým záhadným způsobem Loki vlastně přemýšlí, protože si byl vědom jedné věci, ale zároveň byl naprosto slepý k jiné.

Ale Thor neuměl číst myšlenky a nikdy si nevšiml, jaké pocity to prosté škádlení vyvolalo. Oba si umyli ruce v potoce a potom pokračovali v cestě, zatímco jim nad hlavami vysoko na obloze zářilo slunce.

* * *

Hvízdnutí.

Lokiho ruka vystřelila vzhůru a zachytila šíp vteřinku předtím, než se mu zabořil do krku.

Pak Mjölnir rozdrtil lučištníkovi lebku.

A pak se ze stínů a z korun stromů najednou vynořil celý tucet bojovníků. Byli asi o hlavu kratší než oba bohové, s bledou kůží a rozcuchanými vlasy. Jejich oblečení bylo obnošené a plné děr, na některých místech zašívané nebo záplatované. Jejich hluboko posazené oči zářily krutostí, která jim dodávala divoký a ostrý vzhled.

Loki zvedl Sannindi a vykryl úder meče. Jejich zbraně byly zrezivělé a špinavé, stejně neudržované jako celý jejich vzhled. Když se obrátil a odtančil dál před další ranou, při čemž zároveň oplatil úder, všiml si, že někteří z nich ani žádné zbraně nemají.

Jeden z nich držel nad hlavou balvan. Očividně ho měl v plánu někomu hodit na hlavu, ale Thor byl rychlejší. Jedním rychlým, silným úderem odrazil bojovníka, který na něj právě útočil a který jeho ránu odvážně vykryl svým mečem, takže si způsobil strašlivou bolest v pažích, a pak mrštil svým kladivem. Mjölnir rozdrtil balvan v rukou překvapeného bojovníka, na jehož hlavu se sesypaly už jen úlomky a prach. Pak se kladivo vrátilo právě včas, aby stihlo vykrýt úder jiného válečníka, který zaútočil dýkou.

Loki znovu uskočil před mečem, který byl neuváženě namířen na jeho hruď. Bylo zřejmé, že tihle lidé nebyli vycvičeni k boji. Jeden z nich se sklonil k mrtvému tělu lučištníka a bez zaváhání sebral jeho luk, aniž by na původního majitele byť jen pohlédl. Díky neschopnosti svých nepřátel měl Loki dost času na to, aby mohl jeho směrem vrhnout jeden ze svých nožů. Nůž přesekl mokré dřevo, ze kterého byl luk vyroben a tím ho učinil nepoužitelným. Loki si už nemusel dělat hlavu s tím, že na něj vystřelí další šíp.

Někteří drželi v rukou jenom naostřené klacky. Jakmile jim je Mjölnir zlomil, zahodili zbytky svých zbraní a dali se na útěk, při čemž zvláštně vztekle prskali. Chovali se víc jako zvířata než lidské bytosti. Jenom ti se skutečnými zbraněmi, meči, sekyrami a dýkami, se rvali dál, ale jejich údery nebylo těžké vykrýt.

„Měli byste se stydět, copak víc nesvedete?" dráždil je Thor. Neodpověděli, jenom vydali další vzteklé zvuky. Jinému se podařilo mrštit po něm kamenem a Thor ho musel rozbít za letu, aby ho kámen nepraštil.

Sekera rozčísla vzduch na místě, kde Loki stál sotva před okamžikem. Teleportoval se svému útočníkovi za záda a Sannindi mu rychle a lehce podřízla krk, než vůbec stihl překvapeně zalapat po dechu. Z čepele odlétly kapky krve, když vyletěla vzduchem vstříc dalšímu útoku a pak mrštně pronikla obranou nepřítele a zanechala mu na hrudi rudou jizvu.

Loki si všiml, že ztratil cit v ruce, když jeho následující úder nebyl tak elegantní, jak zamýšlel. Být unavený po bitvě bylo normální, ale správně by se neměl vyčerpat takhle brzo a takovým způsobem. Rychle sklouzl očima ke své ruce, jen aby viděl, jestli dokáže odhadnout, co se stalo, aniž by se u toho přestal pohybovat, protože pohyb ho v bitvě udržoval naživu a bez zranění.

Když spatřil modrou pleť, málem se mu zastavilo srdce.

_Ne! Proč? Odkud se to vzalo?!_

Nechápal to. Proč se měnil zpět do té ohavné podoby? Necítil chlad; nemrzlo tady. Nikdo se ho nedotkl. Co to mohlo způsobit?

Šok a strach mu ochromily mysl a jeho pohyby ztratily veškerou kontrolu. Cizí dýka pronikla jeho obranou, když ji jeho vlastní zbraň nedokázala zastavit a, než se tomu stihl vyhnout, sekla ho do paže. Z rány začala prýštit modrá krev a Lokimu se z toho pohledu udělalo slabo. Málem zapomněl zvednout Sannindi, aby odrazil následující útok.

Jedna věc, kterou musel Thor na divokých bojovnících uznat obdivuhodnou, byla jejich výdrž. Zdálo se, že bez ohledu na to, kolikrát zničí jejich zbraně nebo je odrazí svými ranami, nakonec se stejně vždy zvednou a vrátí do boje. I ti, kteří se předtím dali na útěk, se nakonec vrátili s dalšími kameny a klacky, i když si už dávno museli uvědomit, jak zbytečné v boji jsou.

Na okamžik zvážil, že by mohl uhodit Mjölnirem do země, aby je srazil k zemi a trochu je zpomalil, ale pak si vzpomněl, že nedaleko od něj je i Loki a on nedokázal určit, jak velký dosah by měla tlaková vlna, kterou by vytvořil. Jeho kladivo stejně lehce proniklo každou obranou, kterou se pokusili proti němu postavit. A pak, když se obrátil, aby srazil toho, který se mu pokusil proplížit za záda, si něčeho všiml.

Jeden z nich se nezapojil do boje. Stál na kraji lesa a nic nedělal. Zdálo by se, že celý boj jenom sleduje. Bylo to jeho oblečení, co prozradilo, co tam dělá. Rozpoznat jeho dlouhou róbu nebylo těžké, protože to bylo očividně to nejlepší oblečení, které divoši vlastnili. Runy, které byly na rouchu vyšité zlatou nití, prozradily, kým je jejich majitel.

Thor věděl o magii jen málo, většinou jenom všeobecně známá fakta, která se mohl naučit jenom posloucháním příběhů, ale stále dokázal rozpoznat mága, když nějakého viděl. Podobná roucha nosili mágové v příbězích, (i když žádní moderní mágové je již nepoužívali) a to, jak tam jen tak stál a díval se, bylo samo o sobě přiznáním. Thor nepotřeboval chápat, jak magie funguje, aby věděl, že mág na straně nepřítele mohl v bitvě způsobit jedině potíže. Když se znovu obrátil, aby se vyhnul jedné ráně a sám jednu udělil, následoval mágův pohled a našel Lokiho.

Než ho stačil odrazit, nepřátelský meč mu na tváři udělal jizvu, protože pohled, který se mu naskytl, ho na chvíli ochromil. Nestihl si ho dobře prohlédnout, protože jeho nepřátelé okamžitě využili jeho nepozornosti ve svůj prospěch, ale nikdy dřív neviděl Lokiho v jeho pravé podobě, jak ji nazýval, a byl to mírně řečeno neobvyklý pohled. I když o tom už tolikrát mluvili, Thor si nikdy Lokiho nepředstavoval jako ledového obra.

Dlouho nepřemýšlel nad tím, co způsobilo Lokiho změnu. Bylo to očividné. Dokud byl na bojišti mág, dalo se počítat s tím, že se budou dít neobvyklé věci. Využil Mjölnir na odražení poslední nepřátelské rány a potom ho hodil směrem k mágovi, zatímco pokračoval v boji jen pěstmi a kopanci. Bojovat beze zbraně bylo rozhodně těžší, ale jeho tělo na to bylo zcela připravené.

Mág si příliš pozdě všiml, že se k němu řítí jeho smrt. Pokusil se uskočit, ale pak už ho Mjölnir srazil a on odlétl vzduchem, dokud nenarazil do stromu a nesesypal se na zem jako hadrová panenka. To mělo obrovský účinek na všechny ostatní divoké bojovníky. Když si uvědomili, že ten nejmocnější z nich byl poražen, obrátili se a utekli. Cestou sesbírali ještě všechny zbraně, které zůstaly neponičené ležet na zemi, ale už se s nimi nevrátili do boje.

Zmizeli ve stínech mezi stromy, stejně jako když se prve objevili a les zalilo podivné ticho, které vzbuzovalo nepříjemný pocit, že by mohli být kdekoli a jenom čekat, až dostanou šanci znovu zaútočit.

Loki lapal po dechu a točila se mu hlava. Než se obrátili a utekli, stihli mu udělit ještě pár dalších jizev a ran. Nedokázal odvrátit oči od krve, která mu stékala po rukou. Necítil žádnou bolest. Bylo to, jako by ty části jeho těla, které se změnily, už nebyly jeho součástí.

Thor chytil Mjölnir, který se k němu vrátil, ale ani na okamžik nespustil oči ze svého bratra. Všiml si, že ne všechny části jeho kůže jsou modré. Loki od něj byl odvrácený a díval se na vlastní ruce, jako by je viděl poprvé v životě. Thor okamžitě pocítil potřebu ho utěšit, protože jeho srdce se odmítalo poučit. Pohnul se, aby zkrátil vzdálenost mezi sebou a svým sourozencem.

„Loki," řekl a natáhl ruku, aby se ho dotkl.

Jemný zvuk jeho vlastního jména mu zněl lehkou ozvěnou v uších, když se Loki prudce obrátil, vyděšen náhlým vědomím, že tam Thor je s ním. Jakmile se jeho oči střetly s Thorovýma nebesky modrýma, pocítil instinktivní touhu utéct a schovat se, aby ho jeho starší bratr neviděl. Stihl udělat rychlý krok zpět, než Thor chytil jeho paži a umazal si prsty od modré krve, ale i když by takový dotek měl být bolestivý, Loki vůbec nic nepocítil.

„Uklidni se. Prosím, Loki, všechno je v pořádku." Jeho vlastní slova mu nezněla pravdivě, když před sebou viděl Lokiho tvář. Ať už to způsobilo cokoli, jeho kůže byla zčásti modrá a nerovnoměrně dělila jeho obličej na části. Jedno jeho oko bylo rudé, zatímco to druhé zůstalo zelené, ale obě odrážely takový strach, že se dal srovnat jenom tím ze dne, kdy objevil pravdu.

Pak si Thor všiml krve a zdravý rozum ho upozornil na důležitější problémy. „Proč se tvoje zranění neléčí?" Jizva, kterou on sám obdržel v boji byla už dávno pryč.

Z Lokiho myšlenek zbyly jen rozmazané šmouhy. Že by se jeho tělo konečně rozhodlo, že přišel čas skončit s lhaním a vrátit se do své původní podoby? Proč teď? A proč vůbec nic necítil? Že by se opravdu měnil na chladnou, bezcitnou nestvůru?

Chtělo se mu brečet a pro jednou ani neměl sílu se za to nenávidět. Přál si, aby ho Thor takhle neviděl.

„Pusť mě," řekl. Nebo spíš _zakňučel,_ jeho hlas zlomený a zoufalý.

Thor nerad držel Lokiho proti jeho vůli, ale měl strach, že jestli uposlechne, Loki uteče, nebo hůř, teleportuje se pryč a on ho pak už nikdy v téhle divočině nenajde. Mohlo se to zdát jako zbytečný strach, ale to, jak se od něj Loki odtahoval, ho ospravedlňovalo. Potřeboval vědět jistě, že je Loki klidný a protože neviděl žádné jiné řešení, rozhodl se dál mluvit.

„Všechno bude v pořádku. Určitě to nějak dokážeme vyřešit. Byl to ten mág, ten tohle nějak způsobil, nemám pravdu? Vím jistě, že jeho kouzla dokážeš zlomit, ať už způsobují cokoli. Prosím, podívej se na mě, Loki."

_Mág_. Loki měl pocit, jako by dostal facku. Dovolil, aby mu jeho strach vzal všechen zdravý rozum a udělal z něj při nenáviděném pohledu na vlastní ohavnost uplakané dítě, i když pro to všechno celou dobu existoval docela jasný a logický důvod. Stačilo, kdyby se nad tím byl zamyslel, ale on místo toho zpanikařil. Copak se nedokázal přestat chovat jako uplakaná slečinka?!

I po tom, co se uvolnil, se nepřestal vyhýbat Thorovu pohledu. Měl pocit, že se hanbou propadne, když zavřel oči, vyhledal svou energii a našel ji stejně zapletenou jako u stromu, který našli ráno. Teď to bylo tak očividné, proč měl předtím takový strach?

Thor si všiml, že se Loki uklidnil a pustil jeho paži. Přál si, aby se na něj Loki podíval a vysvětlil mu, co se děje. Fungovala jeho slova nebo se Loki uklidnil z jiného důvodu? Nedělal si naděje, že by tak obyčejnými slovy dokázal Lokiho uklidnit, vzhledem k tomu, že to nikdy dřív nefungovalo.

„Můžu pro tebe něco udělat, Loki? Chci ti pomoct."

Když se lehce dotkl Lokiho ramene, jeho mladší bratr se odvrátil úplně.

„Nedívej se na mě," zavrčel, teď už silnějším hlasem. Jeho strach ještě nebyl zcela pryč. Věděl, co to způsobilo, ale to nezměnilo nic na tom, že byl odporný a nechtěl, aby ho tak Thor viděl.

Rušivá magie bránila energii, aby prostupovala jeho tělem. Protože jeho obvyklý vzhled byla jenom iluze, když přišel o svou magii, jeho tělo získalo zpátky svou původní podobu. Ty části jeho těla, ke kterým byl zamezen přístup jeho sil, byly necitlivé, a kdyby včas neobnovil energetický proud, odumřely by. Zatímco pomalu postupoval jednotlivými prameny energie a prorážel skrz pomocí posledních zbytků své síly, aby je pročistil, otevřel oči a sledoval, jak se jeho kůže mění.

Bylo to morbidně fascinující. Modrá kůže pokrytá modrou krví se změnila na bílou pleť v ostrém kontrastu s rudou krví. Nikdy si neuvědomil, že je jeho krev modrá. Hádal, že věděl, že ledoví obři mají modrou krev, ale nikdy nad tím doopravdy nepřemýšlel. Co ho opravdu zasáhlo, bylo to podivné, zvrácené uvědomění, že jeho prokletí sahá hlouběji než kůže. Že skutečně všechno ohledně něj, dokonce i krev, kterou krvácí, je lež.

Jakmile se vrátil do své obvyklé podoby, jeho zranění se začala léčit. Nebylo to proto, že by byl Ás, ale díky jeho magii. Hádal, že i o tom věděl, kdysi dávno když své tělo opředl kouzlem, aby se neustále samo léčilo, když viděl, jak snadno se hojí Thorovy rány. Nepamatoval si to, protože se to už stalo před tisíci lety, ale věděl, že to tak musí být, protože to kouzlo stále cítil, když se na něj soustředil.

Thorova trpělivost byla u konce. Ulevilo se mu, když viděl, že se Loki změnil do své obvyklé podoby a jeho zranění se zahojila, ale už se mu nechtělo dál čekat na odpovědi.

„Loki, přestaň mě ignorovat."

Loki k němu konečně vzhlédl. Jeho oči byly obě zelené a jasné a jeho kůže bledá a čistá. Na okamžik zaváhal, ale pak se mu po tváři rozlil úsměv a on se dal do řeči nepřirozeně veselým tónem, který byl na hony vzdálený tomu, jaké předtím ukazoval emoce.

„Ach ano, určitě tě zajímá, kdo to byl a proč na nás zaútočili. Vzpomínáš si, co nás učili o dějinách téhle říše?"

Thor zmateně zavrtěl hlavou, na tváři starostlivý výraz. Nic z toho ho ve skutečnosti nezajímalo, chtěl jenom vědět, jestli je Loki v pořádku.

„Ne že bych to od tebe čekal. Tihle muži byli kdysi Vanskými mágy, ale dá se říct, že se nezajímali o ty druhy magie, které pomáhají šířit přátelství a harmonii. Odin rozhodl, že jsou příliš nebezpeční a odmítl je nadále podporovat. Bylo po nich požadováno, aby se vzdali svého učení, ale oni odmítli."

„Loki-"

„Ale co je zajímavé, Frey, jeden z jejich nejzapálenějších obránců, okamžitě změnil strany, jakmile do celé záležitosti začal strkat prsty Odin a zanedlouho už Všeotce prosil na kolenou, aby mu pomohl vyhnat ty proradné černokněžníky z jeho království. Mimochodem, takhle nás to neučili. Tohle je pravda. A tak byli vyhnáni sem do divočiny."

„Můžu-"

„Ale i přes to, že tvrdil, jak moc jejich magii nenávidí, Odin si ve skutečnosti uschoval všechny studie, které o ní kdy byly sepsány. Díky tomu o ní vím i já. Přepokládám, že s postupem generací se z toho vědění stala vzácnost, kterou již znají jenom někteří z nich, zatímco ostatní se soustředili na přežití. Zaútočili na nás, protože máme oblečení a zbraně. Těch tady v pustině mají určitě nedostatek."

„Přestaň!"

Loki ztichl a zatvářil se uraženě, ale Thorovi to bylo jedno. Věděl, že to není skutečné. Loki se snažil změnit téma, aby ho přinutil zapomenout na to, co se předtím stalo a to jen zesílilo neklid, který Thor cítil.

„Co ti ten mág vlastně udělal? Proč ses změnil?"

Zvláštní, pomyslel si Loki. Obvykle tenhle přístup na Thora fungoval. Nechal by se ukonejšit proudem slov, dokud by docela nezapomněl na cokoli, co se ho Loki rozhodl přinutit zapomenout. Fakt, že to na něj tentokrát nezafungovalo, mohl znamenat jedině to, že mu na tom upřímně záleželo. Loki si musel připustit, že ho to potěšilo.

„Použil na mě rušivou magii. Vzal mi moji magii." Neupřímný veselý tón byl pryč, jeho hlas teď zněl vyrovnaně a chladně.

„Počkej, neříkal jsi, že část stromu umřela po tom, co na něj někdo použil tuhle magii?" V Thorových očích byly upřímné obavy a Loki se nedokázal přinutit k tomu, aby se cítil uražený, i přes to, jak nenáviděl, když mu Thor dělal chůvu.

„To by se stalo jedině, kdyby to kouzlo nezrušil a nenapravil škodu, kterou nadělalo. Teď už jsem v pořádku."

„Ale předtím jsi nebyl..." Thorův hlas zjemněl. „Měl jsi strach."

„Já-" Bylo toho tolik, co na to mohl odpovědět. Mohl předstírat, že ho to urazilo a přinutit Thora, aby se za ta slova omluvil, i když taková reakce působila trochu dětinsky. Mohl by se znovu pokusit změnit téma, nebo to všechno nějakým způsobem obrátit ve vtip. Ale o jeho pravé podobě se už navyprávěl dostatek lží. „Nechtěl jsem, abys mě viděl."

Nic víc v tom nebylo. Zděšení nad tím, že se změnil do své pravé podoby bez nejmenšího důvodu, se nedalo srovnávat se zděšením nad tím, že se změnil do své pravé podoby bez nejmenšího důvodu přímo před Thorovýma očima.

„Proč by sis myslel, že to cokoliv změní?" podivil se Thor s laskavým úsměvem.

Pro Lokiho byl ten úsměv jako sůl do rány.

„Možná protože jsem _ledový obr_?" odpověděl kousavě.

„Ale to přece nic-"

„Lháři!" okřikl ho Loki.

Thor na něj zůstal překvapeně zírat.

„Neopovažuj se tvrdit, že to nic neznamená! Ty přece ledové obry nenávidíš! _Já _je nenávidím! Jak to můžeš jen tak popřít? A _proč_ bys to vůbec dělal? Co se změnilo?!"

Thor se pohnul rychle a Loki nestačil ani zalapat po dechu, než ho k sobě Thor přitáhl, tak blízko, že ho téměř objímal, ale tak, aby si pořád viděli do tváře.

„Ach, Loki, věřil jsem, že jsem tvůj ochránce, ale asi jsem neobstál, jestli se mě bojíš tolik, že mi ani nedovolíš, aby na tebe pohlédl. Myslel sis, že na tebe okamžitě zaútočím, protože tě na první pohled nebudu schopný rozeznat od svých nepřátel?"

Loki nemohl dýchat. Nedokázal ani pochopit všechny ty pocity, které ho naplnily, při pomyšlení na to, jak blízko u sebe stojí a že Thor právě sám sebe nazval jeho ochráncem, tím, po čem vždy Loki toužil, ale o co by se nikdy neopovážil požádat.

„Bál jsem se, že jakmile spatříš pravdu, už tě nikdy potom lež neošálí," vysvětlil pokorně.

„Jaká lež? Jak to myslíš?"

„Když mě jednou uvidíš, už nikdy nebudeš věřit té iluzi, kterou den za dnem nosím. Vždycky bys mě viděl jako rudookou nestvůru, i kdybych se změnil, abych vypadal tak jako teď. Kdybys mě nikdy neviděl, mohl bych i dál doufat, že i přes všechno, co jsi o tom slyšel, mě tak doopravdy nevidíš..." A pak ještě dodal: „Konec konců, vždycky ses nechal tak lehce ošálit iluzemi."

Thor si pobaveně odfrkl nad tou poslední poznámkou a usmál se. „Možná ano. Je mi jedno, jestli jsem někdy viděl tvou pravou podobu. Vždycky tě budu vidět takhle." Palcem lehce pohladil Lokiho po tváři. „Můj malý bratříček."

Loki mu oplatil úsměv a chvíli si jen užíval ten důvěrný okamžik. V Thorových modrých očích našel oceán klidu a lásky, do kterého se toužil ponořit. Nebyl si jistý proč, ale přistihl se, že mluví dál.

„Chvíli jsem si myslel, že jsem ztratil kontrolu. Myslel jsem si, že mě ta zrůda ovládne a nebudu s tím moct nic udělat. Jak víš- Jak víme, že se to nikdy nestane?"

Záchvěv strachu v Thorových očích mu nedodal odvahy. Přitáhl si k sobě Lokiho blíž, tentokrát ho doopravdy objal a přerušil jejich oční kontakt. Loki zavřel oči a opřel si hlavu o Thorovo rameno.

„Nestane se to," řekl Thor prostě.

„Ty máš strach," zamumlal Loki, i když se zdráhal uvěřit vlastním slovům. Thor se nikdy ničeho nebál. A kdyby ne proto, že byl silný, pak určitě proto, že byl pošetilý a tvrdohlavý.

„Chtěl jsem tě ochránit." Thor pochyboval, že celý jeho život někdy měl nějaký jiný smysl. „Ale nedokázal jsem to. Viděl jsem tě plakat, zatímco jsi krvácel z ran, které jsem nemohl zahojit. Nemohl jsem se tě ani dotknout. Toho dne jsem si uvědomil, že existují věci, před kterými tě nemůžu ochránit. Pochybuji, že mě ten strach někdy přejde."

Ať už Loki čekal cokoli, tohle nebylo to. Nikdy ho nenapadlo, že možná nebyl jediný, kdo se toho dne trápil. Nevěděl, co na to říct.

„Ale nestane se to," zopakoval Thor tvrdohlavě a lehce ho stiskl. „Není v tobě nic, co by z tebe udělalo to, čím jsou oni. I když třeba vypadáš jako oni, přemýšlíš úplně jiným způsobem. Přinejmenším vím jistě, že žádný ledový obr není tak chytrý jako ty."

Loki se samolibě usmál. „Ani tak vtipný, na to nezapomeň."

„Ani tak drzý."

„Ani tak mazaný."

„Ani tak pohledný."

„Tak moment, zpomal trochu, nebo se začnu červenat!" Loki se překvapeně zasmál a odtáhl se, aby viděl Thorovi do tváře. Pokusil se nevšímat si toho, jak zběsile mu buší srdce, ale marně. Zkusil si namluvit, že si Thor dělá legraci. Přece to nemohl myslet vážně...

Thor se taky zasmál. Neměl tušení, proč se to rozhodl říct. Prostě mu ta slova sama od sebe přišla na jazyk. Loki to stejně vezme jako vtip.

Loki vždycky věděl, že potřebuje, aby ho Thor chránil. A Thor chtěl to samé. Když po tom oba tolik toužili, zdálo se, že nemůže existovat důvod, proč by si to měli i nadále odpírat.

Ale kdyby Loki přestal popírat, musel by zároveň přiznat, že sám nebude nikdy v bezpečí. Sám by byl nic. Stal by se Thorovou součástí. Jeho srdce mu řeklo, že přesně po tom touží. Jeho mysl bouřlivě nesouhlasila.

„No nic, chtěl jsem ti jen říct, že ať už se stane cokoli, budu vždycky s tebou a vždycky ti budu pomáhat," řekl Thor a vypadal při tom téměř stydlivě.

Možná přišel čas, aby se mu Loki otevřel.

„Já ti věřím," zašeptal.

Thorovo srdce zjihlo při těch slovech. Chápal, že se mu tím Loki otevírá. Už téměř ztratil naději, že se k tomu ještě někdy Loki opováží. Mohl se jen modlit, aby jeho víru nezradil. Ale v tomhle okamžiku se cítil naprosto spokojený. Celý svět mu spočíval v náručí.

Lokiho oči byly hřejivé a laskavé a Thor se v nich málem ztratil. Když ho takhle držel, uvědomil si jak lehký a krásný Loki je. Všechny rozumné myšlenky se vytratily. Něco uvnitř mu řeklo, co má dělat a on se pomalu naklonil kupředu, jemně, aby nenarušil tu dokonalost.

Loki tiše zalapal po dechu a odtáhl se. Nemohl poslechnout svoje rozbouřené city, potřeboval si uspořádat myšlenky.

„Možná bychom měli jít dál. Plýváme časem," řekl.

Thorovi se nechtělo ho uposlechnout, až do okamžiku, kdy si konečně uvědomil, co se málem stalo. Loki byl jeho _bratr_. Kde se v něm vzaly tyhle city?

Uvolnil sevření a ten okamžik byl pryč.


	4. Půda pod nohama

**Půda pod nohama  
**

Bylo toho hodně, nad čím se potřeboval zamyslet.

V první řadě si byl Loki až příliš dobře vědom toho, jak pohledný je a nezdráhal se to využívat ve svůj prospěch, kdykoli mohl. Jenže to platilo pouze u lidí, které nikdy dřív neviděl. Slyšet to od Thora bylo něco úplně jiného.

Záleželo mu na Thorovi. Obdivoval ho a zbožňoval celý svůj život. Ale dřív si vždy myslel, že to je jenom bratrská láska. Občas měl slabé chvilky, kdy pochyboval – jako by náhle procitl a zatoužil po něčem víc. Ale tyhle okamžiky většinou netrvaly dlouho a daly se lehko překonat. Popřel je jako nesmyslné a vždy na ně zapomněl. Potřebovat Thora a chtít ho byly dvě rozdílné věci, ale on se přistihl, že tu hranici rozmazává. Možná za to mohl ten způsob, jakým se Thor pohyboval, vždy s tak neodolatelnou sílou a sebevědomím. Možná to bylo něco v jeho úsměvu, nebo v tom jak Lokiho držel. Všechno to v Lokim vyvolávalo touhu se v něm navždy ztratit.

Jeho myšlenky zaběhly k Odinovi a Frize. Co by si pomysleli, kdyby zjistili, že jejich synové vidí jeden druhého způsobem, kterým by se sourozenci vidět neměli? Friggou si nebyl jistý, ale Odinovi by se to nelíbilo. Určitě by to zničilo všechny jeho plány.

To byl možná další důvod, proč to Lokiho tolik lákalo.

Ale vzpírat se Odinovi znamenalo potíže. Na to musel být připravený. Ale zatím se ještě ani nedokázal rozhodnout, jak se osvobodit zpod Odinovy nadvlády. Odin byl ten, kdo v první řadě určil, že budou zrovna teď tady. Dokud byl ještě loutka, nemohl si připadat jako rebel.

Potřeboval to vědět jistě. Nemohl se prostě vzdát nesmyslné touze a způsobit si tím víc problémů než by kdy dokázal vyřešit. Existoval způsob, jak určit, jestli by mu to za ty obtíže stálo? Nevěděl.

Jediné, co věděl, bylo, že tohle není jen obyčejná touha. Tohle bylo něco hlubšího. Bylo jim souzeno, aby jeden pro druhého byli vším. Pochyboval, že pro něco takového existuje slovo.

* * *

Thor se snažil najít zdroj toho hřejivého pocitu ve své hrudi. Jeho oči našly Lokiho – byl úchvatný. Thor ho chvíli jenom sledoval, zatímco kráčeli lesem. Pak si Loki všiml jeho pohledu, obrátil se k němu a usmál se. Nezazubil se, ani neušklíbl. Usmál se něžně, skoro plaše.

Thor si uvědomil, že to miluje. Tu něhu a eleganci, tu vlídnou laskavost. Nikdy dřív je v Lokim neviděl, protože je Loki odmítal ukázat. Ale vyvstaly v něm, když byl zraněný a už se nemohl dál skrývat. Ledová maska mu sklouzla z tváře a Thor se zamiloval do toho, co pod ní spatřil. Zranitelnou duši.

Možná, když se nad tím zamyslel, to nebylo zase až tak zvláštní. Vychovali ho jako válečníka a každý válečník byl od toho, aby hájil slabé a zachraňoval dámy v nesnázích.

Musel se sám pro sebe pousmát. Opravdu o Lokim začal přemýšlet jako o dámě?

Pak mu úsměv zmrzl na tváři. Vzpomněl si, že někteří sloužící si z Lokiho utahovali tím, že o něm mluvili jako o „lady", a jak to Loki nenáviděl. Thor ani nevěděl, kdo na to přišel nebo jak, ale ohledně Lokiho jako by mělo služebnictvo vždycky hodně co říct. Nikdy dřív to opravdu nepochopil. Bylo to jako kdyby někdo Hoguna nazýval veselým – nedávalo to smysl. Ale teď, když se tak díval na Lokiho, napadlo ho, že na tom možná něco bylo. Loki opravdu působil velmi žensky, s tím kolik pozornosti věnoval detailům, tím jak se vždy během jejich dobrodružství držel zpátky, jak opatrný byl a jak často volil pasivní způsob boje. Navíc, bojovníci nepláčou – nebo to si alespoň celý Asgard myslel. Vzhledem k tomuhle všemu, Loki to docela očividně vždy bral tak, jak to znělo: jako urážku.

A s tímhle vědomím, jako by najednou do sebe všechno zapadlo. Thor teď věděl jistě, že miluje tuhle část Lokiho. A měl v plánu Lokimu ukázat, že ho něco takového nikdy nemuselo urážet a trápit. Ta něžná a zranitelná část jeho osobnosti si zasloužila uznání a lásku a Thorovo srdce se divoce, radostně rozbušilo při představě, že to bude on, kdo jí je dá.

Ovšem, to ale pouze v případě, že mu to Loki dovolí. Byl to ten samý příběh pořád dokola. Thor se vždy snažil jenom pomoct, ale Loki ho odmítl a on měl nakonec pocit, jako kdyby mu něco vnucoval proti jeho vůli. Předtím, když ho Thor málem políbil, se Loki odtáhl. Možná ohledně něj ani nic necítil? Přece jenom byli bratři, i když si Thor troufal doufat v něco víc.

Pocítil, když ho naplnilo odhodlání. Co záleželo na tom, jestli po něm Loki toužil tak, jako on po Lokim. Důležité bylo, že bude i dál Lokimu ve všem pomáhat, tak jako předtím. Vždyť od toho tady byl. Všechny strachy, že by mohl neuspět, už byly jenom temné stíny na pozadí jeho mysli. Thor nikdy nebyl z těch, kdo se se nechali zastrašit obavami.

* * *

Hodiny ubíhaly, zatímco pokračovali v cestě. Slunce majestátně plálo vysoko na obloze, jasné a čisté jako šedo-modrý oceán. V té namodralé prázdnotě si mírumilovně levitovaly dvě planety.

Thor si prohlížel mapu, ale nic neřekl a Loki se neptal. Mezi stromy před nimi začalo prosvítat světlo a až nakonec les skončil a oni se octli na kraji louky plné květin. V dálce před sebou viděli les, který jako by celé místo objímal. A když jim konečně větve přestaly bránit ve výhledu, v dálce spatřili vysoké hory, z jedné strany ozářené sluncem a na druhé utápějící se ve stínech.

„Chrám Swafd leží někde v těch horách," řekl Thor a vrhl poslední pátravý pohled do mapy. Ještě jim bude trvat několik dní, než se tam dostanou.

„To vypadá na dlouhou procházku."

„Kdyby nám to začalo připadat příliš dlouhé, třeba bych tam mohl doletět a nést tě v náručí." Thorovy oči při těch slovech zazářily.

„To by sis nedovolil," zasmál se Loki bez přemýšlení.

Thorův výraz okamžitě posmutněl. Samozřejmě, že ho Loki odmítl. Šetrné zacházení ho uráželo. Thor si nebyl jistý, jak tuhle propast překročit.

Loki si všiml žalostného pohledu v Thorových očích a uvědomil si, že sklouzl zpět ke své staré nezávislosti. Jestli měl žít s vědomím, že je slabý a Thor je jeho ochránce, pak by si nejspíš taky měl zvyknout, že ho Thor bude nosit v náručí jako dámu. Dělo se to, čeho se bál. Musel by přiznat, že bez Thora není nic.

Na to nebyl připravený. „Umím chodit po svých," zavrčel.

„Nechtěl jsem tě urazit," řekl Thor rychle. „Jen mě to tak napadlo. Nemělo to být ponižující."

„Samozřejmě," odpověděl Loki ledově. Jen stěží to mohlo být ponižující, když Thor moc dobře věděl, že Loki je slabý a uznával to jako fakt. Jenom lháře mohla urazit pravda.

Kráčeli po pás zanořeni ve vysoké trávě. Louka vypadala jako by v paprscích slunce oranžově zářila. Květiny pozorně obracely své květy za sluncem.

Thor zoufale pátral po něčem, na co by mohl svést řeč a všiml si jedné konkrétní květiny s tmavě modrými okvětními plátky. Jeden květ utrhl, přidržel si ho u obličeje, (protože ve vlasech by mu nedržel), a obrátil se k Lokimu.

„Vzpomínáš na Vanne? S těmi jejími květinami?"

Loki se ušklíbl, když si na ni vzpomněl. I když vzhledem k některým jeho nedávným myšlenkám to byla spíš hořkosladká vzpomínka. Vanne byla diplomatická vyslankyně světlých Álfů z Alfheimu. Byla to velmi krásná a milá mladá dáma s tmavě modrýma očima a dlouhými bronzovými vlasy, ve kterých nikdy nechyběla květina. Před pár desetiletími navštívila Asgard, i přesto, že už byl s Álfy několik století ve spojenectví a žádného nového diplomatického kontaktu nebylo třeba. Tvrdila, že si přeje lépe poznat jejich spojence, protože ji vždy zajímala asgardská kultura.

„Pochybuji, že si ji pamatuješ kvůli těm květinám," řekl.

Čeho se ve skutečnosti svou návštěvou snažila dosáhnout, bylo zlepšit společenské postavení Alfheimu mezi Devíti říšemi. A jejím plánem, jak toho dosáhnout, bylo svést budoucího krále.

„To jsi s námi zrovna nebyl, když mi dala přednášku o všech květinách Alfheimu. Nikdy bych nevěřil, že by někdo mohl mít tolik co říct o něčem tak nezajímavém jako jsou kytky."

Loki se zasmál. O tomhle nevěděl a překvapilo ho to. Tehdy na něj Vanne působila jako perfektní společnice. Byla veselá a milá, všechno ji zajímalo a dokázala úplně cokoli učinit zajímavým. A Thor rozhodně nevypadal, že by mu její společnost vadila.

„Byla všude," pokračoval Thor pobaveně. „Nemohl jsem se ani pohnout, abych o ni nezakopl."

Nejprve jenom působila přátelsky, ale Loki brzy zjistil, o co jí ve skutečnosti jde. Dávala si pozor, aby ho nikdy neposlala pryč, když viděla, že Thor o jeho společnost stojí, ale kdykoli dostala šanci, aby Thora odtáhla někam, kde budou sami, využila jí.

„Ale přesto měla vždycky perfektní výmluvu, proč byla zrovna tam, kde byla," řekl Loki.

Možná, že to nebylo tím, že mu prostě přišla otravná, jak si neustále tvrdohlavě namlouval. Možná se zachoval sobecky. Ale chtěla si vynutit cestu na místa, na která neměla právo.

Ale pak, kdo kdy řekl, že _on _to právo má?

„Přesně. Řekl jsem jí, aby mě nechala se soustředit na můj výcvik a za okamžik tam už byla zase a nadšeně mě povzbuzovala," souhlasil Thor. Když se jí zeptal, proč neodešla tak, jak jí řekl, okamžitě se ohranila, že v bitvě nebude Thor nikdy mít klid, aby se soustředil, takže díky malému rozptýlení bude jeho trénink efektivnější.

„A pak zakopla o vlastní nohy a málem se přerazila o tvůj meč," dodal Loki nevinně.

Loki si byl jistý, že nikdy na nikoho jiného nenastražil tolik žertů; i když ne, že by to počítal. Vannin život se změnil v šílenství. Ať šla kamkoli, něco se pokazilo. Ale i přes všechny ty zmatené pohledy, které po ní Thor vrhal, se vždy chovala jako pravá dáma, skrývala svoje pocity a příjemně se usmívala. Byla odvážná a vypadalo to, že se svého cíle kvůli drobným nehodám nikdy nevzdá.

„A už jen kvůli tomu je vlastně docela zvláštní, že jsme si nevšimli dřív, že je s ní něco špatně."

Nakonec s ní Lokimu došla trpělivost. Vytvořil složitou iluzi a donutil ji uvěřit, že se jí konečně Thor otevřel. Přistihli ji, jak objímá a líbá sloup v hodovní síni, o kterém si myslela, že je její budoucí manžel. Po té příhodě byla docela rychle a poměrně hrubě poslána zpět do Alfheimu. Všichni se shodli, že byla šílená a po následujících pár let byl vztah mezi Asgardem a Alfhemem poněkud napjatý, protože obě strany byly tou událostí uraženy.

„Měl by sis dávat lepší pozor na to, s kým trávíš svůj čas," řekl Loki napůl ve vtipu.

To bylo naposledy, co bylo Lokimu dovoleno zůstat v Asgardu, kdykoli byli přítomni diplomaté z jiných říší. I když ne, že by něco takového někdy někdo řekl nahlas. Jemu a Thorovi se prostě vždy v době konání důležitých schůzí nabídlo nějaké neodkladné dobrodružství.

Thor se na něj usmál. „V tom případě myslím, že si vedu dobře. Jsem s _tebou._"

Část Lokiho pohrdavé mysli mu řekla, že on taky není zrovna nejlepší společník, ale přehlušil ji hřejivý pocit, který ho díky těm slovům zalil. Rozčarování, kvůli kterému vůbec kdy začal škodit Vanne, mu řeklo, že tohle je správná odpověď, kterou po Thorovi celou dobu chtěl.

Loki s povděkem úsměv oplatil a všechny ostatní pocity pečlivě skryl.

Thor kvítek odhodil a zasmál se. „Myslíš, že se doteď někde tam venku líbá se sloupy?"

„Touhle dobou už ji líbání přestalo bavit. Nejspíš nějaký ten sloup korunovala a hraje si na královnu."

„Nejhorší na tom je, že to zní docela věrohodně," ušklíbl se Thor. „Jestli někdy budu králem, nechci po svém boku nikoho jiného než tebe."

Taková upřímnost mu lhaní nesmírně ztížila. Loki se pokusil přijít na něco, co by na to mohl odpovědět, ale nedokázal utišit bolest, která se mu usadila někde v hrudi. Možná by se konečně mohl podělit alespoň o zlomek pravdy.

„Ale já bych tam nebyl," řekl, s pohledem upřeným do dálky. „Tak nezněl plán."

„Cože?" Thorův pohled okamžitě zvážněl a jeho výraz zůstal ztracený někde mezi zmatkem, obavami a strachem. Jeho myšlenky se rozletěly jako hejno vyplašených ptáků. Proč by s ním Loki nebyl? Copak _nechtěl_? O jakých plánech to mluvil? Kdo co naplánoval a kdy?

Ale dřív než mu Loki stihl odpovědět, Thor už věděl, že to má něco společného s _oním_ dnem.

„Byl bych králem našich umírajících nepřátel. Odin mi to laskavě pověděl před tím, než to popřel a řekl mi, jak moc mu na mě _záleží_," poslední slova vyslovil s naprostým odporem.

Onoho dne se Thor náhodou zastavil a zaposlouchal za dveřmi klenotnice. Zajímalo ho, o čem Odin a Loki mluví, ale brzy za svou zvědavost zaplatil. Ochromilo ho, když slyšel Odina mluvit o tom, co se stalo po bitvě v Jotunheimu. Se zlomeným srdcem poslouchal dál, když Loki vyžadoval důvod a Odin přiznal, že tím chtěl zajistit mír mezi říšemi. Odin se pokusil Lokiho ujistit, že ho pořád bere jako svého syna, ale když to Loki odmítl přijmout... Hádali se ještě dlouho a oba křičeli o aroganci a podvádění.

Loki z klenotnice vyběhl v slzách. Když si uvědomil, že ho chce Thor následovat a pokusit se ho uklidnit, teleportoval se pryč. Thor strávil zbytek dne hledáním, a když ho konečně našel, Loki ho prostě ignoroval, jako by tam ani nebyl. Thor se s ním pokusil mluvit, dotknout se ho, obejmout ho, ale Loki byl jako socha. Slzy, které mu bez zadržení klouzaly dolů po tvářích, byly to jediné, co se na něm pohybovalo, jeho oči upíraly prázdný pohled do ztracena a jeho výraz byl chladný a nepřístupný. Nikdo a nic mu nedokázalo vzít jeho zoufalství.

„Ale... Myslím, že tu část jsem tak úplně nepochopil. Otec řekl, že budeš králem?"

Loki se na něj zamyšleně podíval. „Řeknu to takhle: Odin mi pověděl, že mě našel jako malé dítě, samotné a opuštěné. Slitoval se nade mnou a rozhodl se přijmout mě za svého. A pak mi řekl, že jsem Laufeyův syn." Krátce se odmlčel. „Vidíš, v čem si protiřečí?"

Thor zavrtěl hlavou.

„Jde o to, že když najdeš opuštěné dítě, nebudeš přece znát jméno jeho otce, pokud ti na tom nebude opravdu záležet a nebudeš se obtěžovat si ho zjistit. Jestli mě vyhodili, abych umřel, myslíš si, že by mě zapsali do královského rodokmene v kronikách? Ne, jistěže ne. Pokusili by se moji existenci utajit. Takže aby to Odin zjistil, musel udělat trochu víc než si přečíst nějakou knihu. _Jak_ to teda ví?"

Vypadalo to, že nic na světě nedokázalo Lokimu zabránit, aby přemýšlel nad jemnými detaily. Kdyby byl tenhle rozhovor o čemkoli jiném, na Thora by to udělalo dojem.

„Víš, tohle otevírá možnost, že lhal i ohledně toho, jak mě našel. Možná mě vyrval mojí matce z náručí a zeptal se jí na jméno mého otce před tím, než ji zabil. Možná mě úmyslně hledal a unesl -"

Thor cítil, že musí něco namítnout. Vždyť konec konců mluvili o jejich – nebo jeho – otci. Loki přece nemohl takovým věcem doopravdy věřit! Určitě to říkal jenom proto, že se zlobil na Odina.

„Proč by něco takového dělal?" chtěl vědět.

„Protože potřeboval pokrevního dědice Jotunského trůnu."

Bylo by lehkomyslné nečekat, že bude mít Loki nějakou odpověď. Thor se bez zaváhání ptal dál. „K čemu by mu to bylo? Stejně tě vychoval jako vlastního syna."

Loki na něj pohlédl. „Víš vůbec, jak funguje dědičné právo na korunu u ledových obrů?"

To Thora naprosto zmátlo. Výsměch v Lokiho očích mu napověděl, že by to správně měl vědět, takže se to nejspíš někdy učili jako malí, ale on si nedokázal vzpomenout, že by o tom někdy slyšel.

„Dokud žije alespoň jeden královský potomek, budou ho následovat jako svého krále," vysvětlil Loki. „Učili nás o nich, i když jsi to očividně zapomněl, že dokážou vlastní krev vycítit, dokonce i pod iluzemi. Také jsou schopni rozeznat, ke kterému rodu patří, v tomhle případě kdo z nich je urozený. A mají pevně daný zákoník, díky kterému jsou naprosto oddaní svému králi."

„Počkej, neznamená to, že tě museli poznat, když jsme šli do Jotunehimu?" podivil se Thor a ta představa ho trochu vyděsila.

„Poznali."

„Ale bojovali s tebou stejně jako s námi..." Thorova představivost přišla s obrazem všech ledových obrů uctivě se klanících před jeho mladším bratrem.

„V té době jsem nebyl jejich král. Členové královské rodiny nejsou nic zvláštního, když nejsou zrovna u moci. Nemohli by mě vyhodit, kdyby to bylo jinak."

Thor zůstal chvíli zticha. Ten obrázek, který mu Loki s každým dalším slovem kreslil před očima, se mu nelíbil.

Ticho Lokimu drásalo nervy, i když se to ze všech sil pokusil skrýt. Tak dlouho se téhle chvíle bál. Konečně sesbíral dost odvahy, aby před Thora položil otázku volby mezi ním a Všeotcem. Neměl tušení, co by si počal, kdyby ho Thor odmítl. Rychle se rozhodl naplnit prázdnotu dalšími slovy.

„Odin nám vždycky říkal, že jsme byli oba zrozeni k tomu, abychom vládli. Myslel jsem si, že se mě jenom snaží povzbudit, protože bylo očividné, že dědicem Asgardského trůnu budeš ty. Ale ze všech věcí to nejspíš bylo právě tohle, ohledně čeho nám řekl pravdu. Měl bych být jeho loutkou, jeho rukou, díky které by mohl ovládat ledové obry. Věřil bych mu a respektoval ho, protože by mě vychoval, abych byl krotký a poslušný. Když má někdo tolik času, co Odin, uvědomí si, že může tvarovat svět kolem sebe."

„Otec řekl, že jakékoli plány, které pro tebe kdy měl, už neplatí, ne? Neudělal by to," řekl Thor. Nechtělo se mu nad tím přemýšlet. Nechtěl si vybírat strany mezi dvěma členy své rodiny. I po tom všem, co mu Loki řekl, nedokázal uvěřit, že by jeho otec mohl takový být.

„Nechápu proč ne. Nepromarnil by celý smysl mojí existence jen kvůli rodičovské lásce. Hádal bych, že podle originálního plánu by našel jednoduchý způsob, jak se zbavit všech ostatních urozených synů Laufeye a pak by mě poslal do Jotunheimu. Nejspíš by se mnou o tom ani moc nemluvil a rozhodně by mi nepověděl, že tam patřím. Vytvořil bych iluzi a myslel si, že zafungovala, zatímco oni by mě viděli takového, jaký ve skutečnosti jsem, ale v každém případě bych se stal jejich králem."

Thor se mračil a při chůzi zíral slepě před sebe.

„Nemůžu tvrdit, že vím, co přesně se mu honilo hlavou, ale myslím, že onoho dne, kdy jsem objevil pravdu, svůj plán změnil," pokračoval Loki. „Možná si uvědomil, že nejsem tak poslušný, jakého mě chtěl mít. Zapřel svoje plány a tvrdil, že mu na mně záleží, abych si přál zůstat v té sladké nevědomosti, ve které mě držel." Loki na okamžik zaváhal, ale už toho řekl tolik, že ještě jedna drobnost už nemohla nic změnit. „Ale to nemohlo fungovat, takže... Nevím, jaké teď má plány. Nevěřím, že by mě nějakým způsobem nevyužil. _Nechci_ být králem ledových obrů, ale z jeho pohledu by moje existence kdekoli jinde přišla nazmar. Takže se ho vlastně tak trochu bojím."

Thor při jeho posledních slovech vzhlédl a zachytil Lokiho pohled. V ten jediný okamžik mu všechno připadalo jasné, když jeho ochranitelský pud přehlušil všechny ostatní emoce. Nezáleželo na tom, jestli těm věcem sám Thor věřil nebo ne. Celý tenhle nový kontext k tomu, co přesně onoho dne Loki objevil, to učinil ještě děsivějším, i _kdyby _to všechno byly jenom přeludy, kterými se Loki trápil.

„Nemusíš se bát. Já tě ochráním," řekl povzbudivě. Pochyboval, že by otec někdy udělal cokoliv z toho, co Loki tvrdil, ale to nebyl důvod k tomu, aby se nepokusil Lokiho utěšit.

Lokiho smutný úsměv mu pověděl, že těm slovům nevěří.

Loki si ani nebyl jistý, co by měl od Odina čekat, tak jak by mohl nějaký slib ochrany cokoliv změnit? Měl ho Odin v plánu donutit k poslušnosti a pak ho usadit na ten nenáviděný trůn? Jestli ano, jak to chtěl udělat? Podařilo by se to Lokimu vyzvědět? Nebo by prostě jednoho dne pocítil chuť korunovat se ztraceným králem a udělat cokoli, co mu našeptá ten hlásek v uchu? A pak, taky existovala možnost, že si Odin uvědomí, že všechny jeho plány byly k ničemu, protože neexistoval způsob, jak Lokiho přinutit, aby pro něj z vlastní vůle udělal to, co po něm Odin chtěl. Nemohl mu vnutit trůn a pak čekat, že bude vládnout v jeho prospěch. V tom případě by mu už nadále nebyl k užitku a Loki si byl z nějakého důvodu jistý, že to neznamenalo, že by mu Odin dovolil žít si dál svůj život a užívat si titulu a vysokého postavení, které díky své adopci získal, aniž by tu laskavost nějak oplatil. A i kdyby opomenul tohle všechno, musel zvážit, že budou vždy existovat i jiní kromě Odina, kdo jeho krev uvidí jako užitečnou. Co by dělal, kdyby ho Frigga prosila na kolenou, aby se stal králem ledových obrů a přinesl zemím mír?

„To bys musel zničit Jotunheim," odpověděl prázdným hlasem. Existovala na tohle vůbec nějaká správná odpověď? Mohl doufat ve šťastný konec, když z celého srdce nenáviděl to jediné, čím měl kdy být? Být uvězněn v Jotunheimu, zatímco bude Thor sám vládnout v Asgardu, když nikdy nechtěli nic jiného, než zůstat spolu?

Thor si povzdechl a odvrátil pohled. Věřil Odinovi, skoro stejně tak silně, jako mu Loki nedůvěřoval, takže nemělo smysl se dál hádat. Navíc opravdu nerad viděl Lokiho tak vyčerpaného a v depresi. Na jeden den už přemýšleli dost dlouho. Rozhodl se, že místo toho Lokiho rozesměje.

„Vlastně mě ohledně ledových obrů vždycky jedna věc hrozně zajímala," řekl pomalu a počkal, jestli se Loki chytí.

Loki před odpovědí zaváhal. Ze způsobu, kterým to Thor řekl, mohl určit, že to je nějaký vtip a nebyl si tak úplně jistý, jestli má na vtipy zrovna náladu. Ale zdráhavě musel uznat, že nemá cenu tu záležitost dál rozebírat. Jestli se mu ještě nepodařilo Thora přesvědčit, mohl to zkusit později. Kdyby ho nikdy nepřesvědčil, tak by to vzdal a přišel o jediného spojence, ve kterého kdy mohl doufat. Kdyby se pokusil přít dál, mohl by ho jenom ztratit okamžitě.

„Ano?"

Thorovy oči uličnicky zazářily. „Myslíš, že jsou lechtiví?"

Loki se neměl čas nad tou otázkou zamyslet, protože Thor k němu okamžitě přiskočil a polechtal ho na krku. Loki překvapeně vypískl smíchy. Jeho racionální myšlení mu okamžitě řeklo, že by se měl stydět a on ztichl hned, jakmile se dokázal ovládnout. Ale Thor mu nedovolil popadnout dech. Jeho prsty se přesunuly k jeho podpaží a jemnými doteky vykouzlily na jeho tváři bezmocný úsměv. Všechny rozumné myšlenky musely stranou, protože Loki už nedokázal zadržet smích. Málem se Thorovi zhroutil v náručí, zatímco se jeho tělo ze všech sil snažilo vykroutit z jeho dosahu.

Když ho Thor konečně pustil, zavrávoral pár kroků zpět, lapajíc po dechu. Thor ho sledoval s triumfálním úsměvem na tváři.

Loki mu úsměv oplatil, protože ho zalila bezstarostná radost. Thor vždycky věděl, jak ho rozveselit. Vždyť se sem rozhodl vydat právě kvůli tomu, aby unikl všem problémům v Asgardu. Na smutek bude mít dost času později. Teď mohl být šťastný.

„Tohohle budeš litovat!" vykřikl a vrhl se na něj. Thor se ho připravil chytit, ale když se dotknul toho, co považoval za svého bratra, obraz se roztříštil. Loki se mu objevil za zády, jeho prsty lehce vklouzly pod jeho paže a oplatil mu polechtání. Thor se ani nepokusil ovládnout smích a po celé louce se rozezněl jeho hlas.

Thorovi se podařilo docela lehce uniknout před jeho dotekem, protože ho Loki nijak nedržel. Zastavil se o pár kroků dál a ohlédl se na něj. S rozzářenýma očima a neúnavným úsměvem na tváři nepotřeboval ani promluvit, aby Loki pochopil jeho tichou výzvu.

Loki nad tak dětinským chováním nejprve zavrtěl hlavou, ale pak se za tím stejně rozběhl.

Hnali se přes louku a prodírali se zelenou trávou, která se leskla jako zlato a všechny ty barvené kvítky vypadaly jako poztrácené drahokamy. Obloha byla růžovo oranžová, jak se slunce blížilo k západu. Svět kolem nich byl jasný a zářivý a oni se cítili šťastní a svobodní.

Thor byl přirozeně rychlejší než Loki, protože jeho tělo byl silnější a trénovanější, takže se Loki ani nesnažilo ho doopravdy dostihnout. Po chvíli sáhl po svojí magii a s dalším krokem proskočil červí dírou v prostoru.

Teleportoval se přímo před Thora, který už neměl dost času na to, aby stihl zastavit. Narazili do sebe a spadli do trávy. Oba se smáli, i když při tom lapali po dechu. Thor dopadl na Lokiho a na okamžik se jeho myšlenky rozběhly špatným směrem, než je dokázal zastavit. Připomněl si, že Loki ohledně něj nejspíš necítí to samé a odsunul se. Zůstali ležet bok po boku v měkké trávě.

„A mám tě," řekl Loki, když konečně dokázal promluvit. I když si připadal trochu hloupě, nedokázal se přestat usmívat.

„Mělo mě napadnout, že se teleportuješ, ty podvodníku," řekl Thor, ale jeho vřelý výraz dával najevo, že to nemyslí jako urážku.

„Teleportace není podvádění. I ty by ses mohl teleportovat, kdybys chtěl," namítl Loki.

„Vždyť nevím jak."

„To je tvůj problém. Ale přesto bys mohl, protože to je povolené." Lokiho vítězný úsměv Thora znovu rozesmál.

Pak si Loki na něco vzpomněl, s úsměvem dosud na tváři. „Nemyslím si, že jsou ledoví obři lechtiví, ale můžeš to zkusit. Až budeme příště v Jotunehimu, mohl bys to vyzkoušet."

„To je geniální bojová strategie."

„Nu, zdá se, že tvoje prostomyslnost je nakažlivá choroba."

„Chceš říct moje neohroženě bystrá mysl."

Zubili se jeden na druhého, když Thor najednou sykl bolestí a zvedl ruku ke svému krku. Loki na něj vrhl zvědavý pohled.

Thor se posadil a Loki ho následoval. Nemělo smysl se ptát, co se děje, protože pochyboval, že by to mohlo být něco vážného.

Pak Thor konečně odtáhl ruku od svého krku. V prstech svíral malého stříbřitě modrého hada. Byl krátký a tenký a ze všech sil se snažil vykroutit z Thorova sevření. Kdykoli vztekle zasyčel, v jeho tlamě viděli dva tesáky, ostré jako jehly.

Loki nenáviděl, když narazil na naprostý nedostatek znalostí jako nepozorný žák. (I když tohle opravdu nebylo kvůli tomu, že by nedával pozor o jejich hodiny, jako spíš kvůli nedostatku odborné literatury na tohle téma.) Rovnou věděl, že o tomhle druhu hadů nic neví a to ho okamžitě znepokojilo.

„Potvora," zabručel Thor naštvaně a pak ho jednoduše odhodil. Had byl tak malý, že se jim ztratil z očí dřív, než vůbec dopadl.

Loki nemohl zabránit svým myšlenkám, aby se okamžitě nerozběhly očividným směrem. Byl ten had jedovatý? Mohlo to Thora nějak ovlivnit?

Thorova ruka se vrátila na jeho krk. Měl tam stopy po hadově kousnutí, ze kterého pomalu stékala kapka krve, ale jeho přirozené regenerační schopnosti už začaly pracovat na zacelení rány. Dřív než se toho místa jeho prsty vůbec stihly dotknout tam už zase měl perfektní kůži.

To vypadalo, jako by všechno bylo v pořádku, ale Loki zůstal ostražitý. Thor se roztržitě poškrábal na zahojené kůži a pak se k němu znovu s úsměvem obrátil. „To trochu bolelo. Možná bychom měli jít dál."

Loki bez námitek poslechl. Rozhodně se nechtěl nechat pokousat a ničemu by nepomohlo, kdyby se to Thorovi stalo víc než jednou. Nemohli nijak odhadnout, kolik hadů mohlo být zároveň na jednom místě, ale věděl jistě, že mimo louku to bude bezpečnější.

Pak se Thor pokusil vstát, zavrávoral a spadl zpět na zem.

Lokimu ztuhla krev v žilách.

Pokusil se lhát sám sobě, že to je určitě jen nějaký neškodný vedlejší účinek hadího kousnutí. Nemuselo to nutně znamenat nic vážného. Ale věděl, že to není pravda. Jenom jed na ně mohl mít jakýkoli účinek, protože rány se okamžitě hojily. Podřadná bytost – například zvíře – by mohlo do rány dostat infekci a trpět dezorientací, i kdyby je kousl had, který nebyl jedovatý, ale tohle v jejich případě neplatilo.

Thor vzhlédl. Rozpoznal Lokiho, ale viděl rozmazaně. Svět se kolem něj točil a před očima mu tančily barevné skvrny. „Jsem v pořádku," řekl, ale jeho jazyk byl těžký a neohrabaný. V hlavě mu duněla zvláštní tupá bolest, kvůli které se mu chtělo pevně zavřít oči, dokud to nepřestane. Jeho myšlenky se úplně zadrhly, takže nejprve ani nedokázal pochopit, co se mu vlastně stalo.

Loki neztrácel čas. Sáhl po svých léčících schopnostech a použil je na Thora. Ucítil, jak se mu Thorova energie otevřela a vřele přijala sílu, kterou jí nabídl, ale nevšiml si, že by s ní něco dál dělala. Thorovo tělo samo sebe považovalo za naprosto zdravé.

Pokusil se prohledat Thorovy energetické proudy, ale i přes všechna přirovnání, která kdy udělal, jed nefungoval stejně jako rušivá magie. Neměl, co napravit. Když se odtáhl, měl chuť křičet bezmocí.

Nemohl nic dělat. Nenapadalo ho žádné kouzlo, které by mu tady pomohlo. Mohl tam jen zbytečně postávat a dívat se. Jen jednu věc věděl jistě: buď se Thorovo tělo vyléčí brzy, nebo vůbec. Víc času by jen dovolilo jedu, aby se rozšířil dál.

„Měl jsem to vědět," řekl, když se skrčil, aby byl na stejné úrovni se sedícím Thorem. „Nikdy bych nedovolil, abychom si lehli do trávy, kdybych věděl, že tu taková zvířata žijí! Ale jak bych _mohl_, když jsi tak _nutně_ musel dobýt Muspelheim!" Jeho hlas neovladatelně stoupal. I přes svoje slova věděl, že z toho nedokáže Thora vinit. Oči se mu plnily slzami a on cítil strašnou, _strašnou_ nenávist. Vždyť byl jenom ubrečené dítě, malá ztracená _holka_. Vždycky jen utíkal a vždycky jen brečel. Neměl ani dost odvahy, aby si přiznal, že _to_ je to, co je. _Jak_ by kdy mohl zachránit Thora, který mu nejspíš _umíral_ přímo před očima, když byl tak _nesnesitelně neschopný_?

Thorovi se chtělo spát. Jeho oči se zavíraly samy od sebe. Určitě by ho přestala tak strašně bolet hlava, kdyby se chvíli prospal. Jeho vědomí, které se zvolna propadalo do temnoty, mu nedávalo moc prostoru k přemýšlení, takže i když vnímal Lokiho hlas, jeho slova mu nedávala smysl.

„Tohle mi nemůžeš udělat!" Loki křičel Thorovi do tváře a nějaká jeho část se kvůli tomu cítila hrozně, ale chtěl, aby ho Thor zaznamenal, aby nějak zareagoval. Aby udělal _cokoliv_, jen aby tam tak neseděl a nevypadal, že se brzo zhroutí a ztratí vědomí, jestli ho ještě neztratil. „Nemůžeš mě opustit! Nemůžu bez tebe žít!"

A když mu ta zoufalá slova vyšla z úst, uvědomil si, že jsou pravdivá. Vždycky se to snažil skrýt a lhal sám sobě tak dlouho a tak důkladně, protože nechtěl, aby to tak bylo. Věřil, že by ho to omezilo, kdyby přiznal, že nedokáže žít sám. Buď by žil s tím, na kom záležel, nebo vůbec. Taková představa se mu nelíbila, protože mu dokazovala, jak je slabý. Ale teď pochopil. Tohle nebylo o tom, jak si to představoval. Byl součástí Thora a miloval to. Mohl si říkat, že ho to omezuje, že nedokáže žít sám, ale on _nechtěl _žít sám. Nešlo o to, jestli by byl dost silný na to, aby přežil. Jednoduše mu nezáleželo na vlastním životě tolik jako na Thorovi. Kdyby Thor umřel, nemělo by smysl dál žít.

Vždyť byl jen Odinova rozbitá hračka. Kdyby Thor umřel, třeba by na sebe konečně mohl vzít svou pravou podobu a vykázat sám sebe do Jotunheimu...

Jak se jeho myšlenky vydaly směrem k jeho Jotunské krvi, najednou si vzpomněl na sílu, kterou nikdy nestudoval a kterou nic dřív ve svém životě nepoužil. Ležela zapomenutá pod všemi vědomostmi a kouzly, které se naučil, ale uvědomil si, že tam musí být.

Thor rychle, mělce dýchal, jako by se měl každou chvíli zadusit. Lokiho prsty se chvěly, když se natáhl a dotkl Thorova krku na místě zahojeného kousnutí. Na váhání nebyl čas. Nevěděl, jestli tím situaci jenom nezhorší, ale touhle dobou už neměl, co ztratit. Musel to alespoň zkusit.

Povolal svou schopnost ledového obra ovládat led. Iluze, kterou vytvořil na vlastní dlani, okamžitě zmizela, když ji poškodil ten krutý chlad, takže jeho ruka zmodrala. Nevěnoval tomu pozornost. Pronikl Thorovou kůží a opatrně navedl led dovnitř. Thor vykřikl bolestí. Všechno, čeho se ledová magie dotkla, umíralo. Loki svou sílu pečlivě vedl skrz Thorovy žíly a měnil jeho krev v led.

Loki rozšířil svoje vnímání magické energie, aby dokázal najít cestu Thorovým cévním systémem. Thorův křik mu trhal uši a srdce, ale nemohl dovolit, aby ho to zastavilo. Přidržel si Thora na místě, když se nemotorně pokusil odtáhnout. Byl si vědom Thorových regeneračních schopností, které se probraly, jakmile pocítily na těle škodu a začaly zmrzlé, umírající buňky nahrazovat novými, při čemž zároveň čistily jeho krev. Fungovalo to.

Krok za krokem zničil Loki všechno v Thorově oběžném systému - včetně jedu - a Thorovy léčivé síly okamžitě o vteřinu později napravily všechno, co Thor potřeboval k přežití, jak krok za krokem následovaly Lokiho postup.

Když byl hotový, Lokimu připadalo, jako by právě provedl to nejsložitější kouzlo na světě. Posadil se do trávy, příliš unavený na to, aby stál nebo se krčil a vzhlédl k Thorovi.

Jeho starší bratr pomalu potřásl hlavou a pak k němu zmateně vzhlédl. Vypadal, jako by se mu nikdy nic nestalo a Loki se při tom pohledu hystericky rozesmál. Zaplavila ho úleva a po tvářích mu stékaly slzy.

„Jsi... v pořádku?" zeptal se Thor váhavě. Měl úplně popletené vzpomínky. Nevěděl, co se doopravdy stalo a co byl jenom sen. Probudila ho strašlivá bolest. Když bolest konečně přešla, zjistil, že se cítí překvapivě dobře. A pak tu byl Loki, který tu před ním seděl a rozhodně _nevypadal_, že je v pořádku.

„Ty žiješ," řekl Loki, jako by to všechno vysvětlovalo. I se slzami v očích a lehce lapaje po dechu se nějak dokázal uličnicky usmát. A pak, jako by to byla ta nejsamozřejmější věc na světě, se v jednom elegantním pohybu naklonil kupředu a políbil ho.

Thorovy myšlenky jako by se naráz všechny vypařily. Na okamžik ho napadlo, že možná umřel a odešel do ráje. Až na to, že takhle to ve Valhalle nevypadalo. A pak, i když se jeho pozornost soustředila na dotek Lokiho rtů, někde na pozadí mysli zapadla Lokiho slova mezi jeho vzpomínky. Tohle byla skutečnost a on právě přežil dotek smrti.

Loki se odtáhl a usmál se tím jemným, téměř plachým úsměvem, který Thor tolik zbožňoval.

„Vstávej," řekl. Jen proto, že se mu podařilo odvrátit jednu katastrofu, neměl v plánu zanedbat všechnu bezpečnost a zůstat v trávě. Thor ho uposlechl, s blaženým úsměvem na rtech.

Jakmile byli na nohou, Lokiho ruce spočinuly na Thorových ramenou a on ho k sobě znovu přitáhl. Opatrně rozevřel Thorovy rty a pak dovnitř vklouzl jazykem, hnán vlastní zvědavostí. Thorovi nezabralo dlouho, než jeho gesto oplatil. Přitáhl si Lokiho k sobě ještě blíž, jeho ruce na Lokiho bocích a políbil ho s takovou vášní, že Loki na okamžik věřil, že z toho úžasného pocitu zešílí.

Stáli tam spolu v paprscích zapadajícího slunce. Poprvé za celá století byli oba dokonale šťastní. Jejich nejhlubší přání se splnila a oni našli jeden v druhém přesně to, co hledali. V tom okamžiku bylo všechno perfektní.

Když konečně oddělili rty, oba lehce zadýchaní, slunce akorát zmizelo za obzorem a obloha potemněla. Nechtělo se jim pohnout, i když oba věděli, že před sebou ještě mají kus cesty.

Thor si povzdechl: „A to jsem si myslel, že tě políbím jako první."

Loki pozvedl obočí. „Nejsi ani zdaleka první, co mě kdy políbil."

„To jsem zrovna nechtěl slyšet," postěžoval si Thor, i když se nikdy nepřestal usmívat. „Tak jsem to nemyslel. Jen jsem pro tebe chtěl udělat náš první polibek výjimečný. Teď to můžu zkusit jenom se třetím..."

Loki se zasmál a rychle Thora políbil na rty.

„Tak čtvrtým," opravil se Thor rozladěným tónem, který ovšem pouze předstíral.

„Vida, možná přece jenom umíš počítat do pěti," poznamenal Loki rozpustile.

Pak ho Thor políbil a z nějakého důvodu to bylo ještě lepší než předtím. A Loki si uvědomil, že dostal jasnou odpověď na jednu ze svých dřívějších obav. Ať už mu tohle způsobí jakékoli problémy, bude to stát za to. Takhle blízko Thorovi měl Loki pocit, že dokáže čelit úplně všemu.

Jeho racionální myšlení se mu zoufale pokusilo připomenout, že se nechává opíjet emocí, ale on si ho vůbec nevšímal. Na ten krátký okamžik žádné z jeho starostí neexistovaly.

* * *

**Poznámka: O hadích kousnutích toho opravdu moc nevím. Thor a Loki jsou stejně podle canonu proti**** jedům**** imunní****. No co.  
**


End file.
